Parallel
by deemarie1a
Summary: Harry is coming to live at the Weasleys. Can he and Ginny live together? Chapters 1-5 have been Beta Read. The changes are slight, makes for a better story. R&R let me know what you think.
1. Default Chapter

Parallel  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ginny wanted to scream, she was angry. But she couldn't let Mum or Dad know how angry she was. Not when they were so happy. So instead of yelling and storming up to her room, she quietly left the parlor and made her way upstairs to bed. Once she was safely in her room, she flung open the dresser drawer looking for her favorite nightdress. She tore the drawer apart, finally locating the worn pink flannel and flipped it out, slamming the drawer behind her. She didn't move her finger quickly enough and slammed it in the drawer. At least she had the presence of mind not to scream as she pulled her hand away. Tears were streaming from her eyes as she sucked on her injured finger and threw herself facedown across the bed.  
  
She knew she wasn't crying just because of the pain. It just wasn't fair! Why hadn't they talked about this with her? She lived here too. Harry Potter was coming to stay. Tomorrow. Permanently. How could they do this to her?  
  
Ginny turned over and grabbed her pillow, the pain in her hand subsiding. Of course, Mum and Dad would want Harry there. They loved him like one of their own. Harry needed a place to stay. Now that Voldemort was gone, Harry didn't need to live with those muggles anymore. He was being discharged from St. Mungo's tomorrow and needed a place to live. Mum and Dad immediately offered Harry the twin's old room. Even if Harry didn't need a place to stay, he would have come for the summer anyway. He would be coming for Ron and Hermione's wedding in August.  
  
Now that she had calmed down, she began to think clearly. Mum and Dad couldn't know how she felt about all of this. They weren't at Hogwarts' after the battle. They spent their time at St. Mungo's waiting for word of Percy. Thank goodness he was all right. Thank goodness Percy had come to his senses and reconciled with their parents.  
  
Harry had been seriously injured. Madame Pomfrey raged at Harry for refusing to go to St. Mungo's. He wanted to stay for the Leaving Feast. It was his last at Hogwarts and he didn't want to miss it. So he had stayed.  
  
Ginny had kept a surreptitious watch on Harry all through the feast. He had grown steadily paler as the feast went on. Ginny had seen the lines of stress grow around his eyes and mouth. When he had gotten up after the feast was over, Ginny was sure he was bout to faint. But Harry steadied himself and made his way up to Griffindor Tower. She had followed behind, but not too closely. Ron and Hermione were at his side. When she entered the tower, they were all sitting in their favorite chairs near the fire. Ginny had joined them, but sat silently while they talked quietly about nothing, really. They all knew Harry needed the rest before he went up to pack.  
  
Why had Dean picked that moment? Why? He came bounding down the stairs and headed directly for Ginny. He stopped right in front of her and bent to one knee and proposed to her. It was the shock of the proposal, she supposed, that caused her reaction. Why had she laughed like that? What had possessed her? Dean, in shock, had fallen right to his behind on the rug.  
  
She remembered telling him what a dear boy he was. She had truly enjoyed his company. But hadn't she made it plain to him right from the first, that she could never be interested in him in that way? They were just good company together. Ginny simply wasn't ready for that serious a relationship. When Dean had finally looked into her eyes she realized how badly she had hurt him. And to have done it in front of Ron, Hermione and Harry...what a fool she was.  
  
She punched her pillow as she remembered how Dean had slowly gotten to his feet. His feeble attempt at an apology had torn at her heart. He wasn't the one who needed to apologize, but Ginny couldn't bring herself to say anything. Dean had shuffled his feet then took off as quickly as his bruised dignity would allow. Ginny looked at the others. Hermione's mouth hung open. Ron's expression was one of anger mixed with relief. He had never liked the fact that she was dating Dean. But Harry's expression was what stunned her the most. He was furious. But why should he be? This had been her business, not his.  
  
Too stunned to say anything, Hermione just got up and left the common room. Ron muttered something about needing to pack and asked Harry if he was coming. Harry said that he would be along directly and Ron left the common room. Ginny had started to rise to go finish her packing.  
  
"Don't go," Harry had said.  
  
"Why?" she couldn't bring herself to look at him.  
  
"That wasn't very nice, what you did to Dean." Ginny vividly remembered her hackles rising. "He's a good man, and didn't deserve that."  
  
"Deserve what," she replied tersely.  
  
"You embarrassed him," he said quietly. "You could have at least, been a little more circumspect." Ginny turned to him at that. "Dean really loves you and you just threw it aside."  
  
"You don't understand it, Harry. You should just stay out of it." Ginny knew she was being unreasonable, but she was getting angry. Harry should know her better by now. "What I do and who I do it with is none of your business." She was breathing heavily now. For some reason she could not fathom, she just wanted to lay into Harry. She knew he was right, Dean didn't deserve that treatment, but Harry couldn't see how he had just thrown her for a loop. She had every intention of going to Dean to beg his forgiveness and talk to him. But Harry had just assumed she was toying with Dean and cared not a whit for his feelings.  
  
Harry got to his feet slowly. "Maybe you're right, Ginny. But when you do something like that in front of other people..." He swayed slightly, Ginny remembered now. But at the time, in her anger, she hadn't noticed.  
  
"Why do you care," Ginny had shouted as she rounded on him. "In all the time I've know you, you never said anything to me about who I choose to be with. You've never cared about me as anything more than Ron's little sister! So just leave me alone!" She couldn't stop herself, she tried but all those years of caring for him and him not caring for her just came pouring out, like a broken water pipe, she kept on going. "When I was 11, there you were, the boy who lived. What a tragic hero you were. I just couldn't help but care for you. You seemed so alone, you needed someone who cared. And there I was. But for some reason all I could do to get you to notice me was be about as clumsy as anyone could be. I couldn't even talk to you.  
  
"And then after..." this was so hard, but now that she had started she couldn't stop. "After Riddle had taken me, there you were. You rescued me, saved my life, but that didn't mean anything to you, did it? You just came after me because I'm Ron's sister.   
  
Then there was Cho Chang. All you could think of was her. But I still held out hope. My hopes were dashed, weren't they? Even after you and Cho broke up, you still didn't see me at all. Not during the next year or any that followed. You are so blind, Harry. You don't care about anyone's feelings except yours, Ron's and Hermione's.  
  
"So I tried to forget you. I tried to get someone to take your place in my heart, not that you care. I'm still trying to do that, Harry. I know you don't care for me. Not like that, so just mind your own business and let me try to get on with my life!" She was nearly nose-to-nose with Harry now, her anger flowing over him like waves beating rocks.  
  
"I'm glad you're leaving! I hope I never see you again. That way you won't have to put up with Ron's baby sister anymore! Go, go and pack your bags. And don't worry; you won't have to see me on the train tomorrow. I'll stay out of your way. Oh, and Harry, if you come to the Burrow to visit, tell Ron ahead of time, I'll make myself scarce."  
  
There was pain in Harry's eyes. Partly because of the hurtful words she had just shouted, but partly because Harry had reached his breaking point. He had opened his mouth to tell her something, but before he could respond, his eyes rolled up and he fell to the floor at her feet.  
  
The rest of that night had passed her by in a blur. She remembered shouting to Ron for help before running for Madame Pomfrey. They had taken Harry to St. Mungo's then. He'd been there for the last three weeks.  
  
Ginny couldn't bring herself to visit Harry. She didn't think she could face the hurt and anger he felt for her now. And tomorrow she would finally have to face him. She tried not to cry as she changed into her old flannel. She had always felt comforted and warm in it. But tonight here was no comfort to be found. She lay awake long into the night, finally crying herself to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Parallel  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry couldn't sleep. He tried, he really did, but he just couldn't. In a matter of a few hours he would be free of the Dursley's forever! He would be living with the Weasleys. Harry smiled. The first real smile he'd had since...he couldn't remember the last time he had smiled. Harry knew he could call a healer to bring him a sleeping draught, but he hated the way it made him feel in the morning. And tomorrow morning was probably the best morning he would have in a long time. He was going to have a real family at last. A mum, dad, brothers and a sister...a sister. Ginny. How would she react to his living there?  
  
It had been difficult, the last two years. Harry had developed, well, feelings for Ginny. No, why not admit it now; he'd been avoiding giving a name to those feelings. He loved Ginny. He realized now that he had loved her for a long time. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when he started loving her, but he did. He hadn't acted on those feelings. Not when anyone he had loved was either dead or put in mortal danger. He kept those feelings to himself to protect her. Voldemort had almost killed her once. Harry couldn't let that happen again. So he had left her alone. And had watched as she turned to Dean.  
  
It was painful, watching Dean and Ginny. But he's gotten the impression that their relationship wasn't that serious. At least on Ginny's part. He'd heard Dean taking to Seamus at night when they thought Harry was sleeping. As time had gone by, Dean's feelings for Ginny had deepened. Then there was that night, about a week before the final battle, the battle that everyone knew was coming to Hogwarts. Dean had told Seamus that if he survived, he would ask Ginny to marry him. Harry was sure Dean was headed for heartache. Ginny didn't love him. Somehow Harry knew that. He resolved to tell Ginny how he felt about her, but never got the chance.  
  
Then came the final confrontation and all thoughts of Ginny were driven from his mind. The struggle to survive after he'd defeated Voldemort kept him from seeing Ginny. Madame Pomfrey had healed his cuts, bruises and broken bones, but she had kept him pretty well drugged that first week. He did not notice that Ron and Hermione spent nearly all day at his bedside. At night Dobby had staked out the foot of his bed, lest Harry need anything.  
  
He finally convinced Dobby to start discretely disposing of the sleeping draught. Madame Pomfrey never suspected he had stopped taking it. But she did try to get him to go to St. Mungo's. She truly was worried about him. But he wasn't going anywhere. He didn't want to be the first to leave Hogwarts. He wasn't going to leave until he spoke to Ginny.  
  
The problem was she was never alone with him. No matter how hard he tried, Ron and Hermione wouldn't take the hint and leave him alone with Ginny. Ginny never came to see him if he was alone either. So he stayed, defying Madame Pomfrey and everyone who urged him to leave.  
  
He had to threaten Madame Pomfrey to let him attend the Leaving feast. He wasn't proud of that, but it was time to start asserting himself. He was going, and then he would go back to Griffindor tower and get Ginny alone to talk to her. Fortified with Pepper Up Potion, Harry mad his way to the Great Hall.  
  
He didn't know how he had gotten through the feast. The effects of the Popper Up Potion had worn off before the feast had ended. Yet somehow he found the strength to stay till the end. He nearly keeled over when he rose from the table, but he managed to stay on his feet. Flanked by Ron and Hermione, Harry had made his way up to the common room. He could go no further and slumped into his favorite chair by the fire. The three of them talked about mundane things while Harry rested. There would be time enough later to talk about what had happened to them. Now was the time to talk about normal things.  
  
Ginny came in shortly after them. She curled up in a chair near them, but didn't join in the conversation. She sat quietly, throwing Harry surreptitious glances when she thought he wasn't looking. His heart skipped a beat. Could this mean something? He had to talk to her. How could he get Ron and Hermione to leave? He was mulling over how, when Dean come barreling into the common room.  
  
Before anyone knew what was happening, Dean had dropped to one knee and proposed to Ginny. There was a moment of stunned silence and then Ginny had laughed at him. Laughed! As if it was all just some amusing joke she had played on Dean. Dean had flopped to the floor. He had been really humiliated, it was written all over his face. How could she do that to him? That just wasn't like Ginny. She had always been sensitive and caring to everyone. But still she did refuse ham and happiness and hope flooded his heart.  
  
Harry couldn't believe he just thought that. How could he be happy when Dean was in such obvious pain? Harry felt the old anger at himself rising inside him. Dean had gotten to his feet, made a half-hearted apology and left the common room.  
  
Ron and Hermione had also left quickly. Ron wanted Harry to follow, but Harry just couldn't leave. Ginny was in pain. He needed to find out why she had treated Dean so horribly. He told Ron he would be along directly.  
  
Harry's anger at his own reaction and Ginny's behavior was draining the remaining strength he had left. The room was spinning slightly. But that didn't matter. He had to say something. Ginny was leaving. "Don't go," he said.  
  
The row that followed was a bit of a blur in Harry's mind. He tried to get Ginny to explain, but the works weren't coming out right. Something he said set Ginny off. He had never seen her so angry. He didn't remember getting to his feet. There was a bussing in his ears. It was growing louder all the time. Then she was telling him about how much she had cared for him and how he had hurt her by ignoring her feelings. She just wanted him out of her life so she could move on. He never did remember all Ginny had said, shouted really. The buzzing was causing him pain. He had to fight to concentrate on her.   
  
The one thing he did remember was her saying she couldn't wait for him to be gone, that she wouldn't have to see him again. The pain in his head matched the pain in his heart. He needed to tell her she meant so much more to him than just being Ron's sister. But the buzzing was drowning everything else out. The pain in his head exploded and darkness dropped on him like a stone.  
  
He woke up in a bed in St. Mungo's. Molly and Arthur Weasley were at his side. There were tears in Mrs. Weasley's eyes.   
  
"Thank goodness, you're awake," she cried. She leaned over Harry and enveloped him in a hug. It was about the best feeling Harry ever had. Someone cared. Someone loved him. They told Harry he was asleep for the better part of three days. It had been touch and go for a while. There was some bleeding internally that no one had suspected and if it hadn't been for some muggle remedy (Molly had huffed at that) Harry would have died. But he had made it through and the healers said he would recover.  
  
Molly or Arthur came to visit everyday. Ron and Hermione did too. It was his third day of recovery that Hermione told Harry, Ron had proposed. When Harry asked her when Ron had finally come to his senses, she told him it was while he was in hospital at Hogwarts. Why did they wait so long to tell him? They weren't sure Harry was well enough to take the shock. They all laughed about that. Ron's ears turned as red as his hair, but he laughed too. They would be married at the end of August. Harry hoped he could be there.   
  
"Well, Harry," Molly had said sheepishly. "We are quite sure you will be" Harry looked at Molly with puzzlement written all over his face. "Arthur and I have talked it over. You don't need to go back to those Muggles anymore. And you do need a place to stay," her voice trailed off. Harry's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"We want you to come and live with us," Arthur continued where Molly had left off. "That is if you really want to." There was no need for Harry to answer. He held open his arms for Molly. It was a hug that he would have given his own mother. Tears blurred Harry's vision. His wish had come true. He had a family and a real home for the first time since he was a year old.  
  
So tomorrow he would be going home. Home to a place where he was loved. He had written to Aunt Petunia. He didn't expect a response and had received none. Well, one door closes and another opens. Behind that open door was a small, brown-eyed, redhead who he loved more than anything. But would she love him back? Would she even want to see him? She hadn't come to the hospital. Why?  
  
Well, he would find out tomorrow. And if she avoided him, he would make a pest of himself. Whatever it took, he would start the healing for her and for himself. He would make her see that to Harry; Ginny wasn't just Ron's little sister anymore.   
  
Harry turned in his bed and tried to sleep, he really did. He closed his eyes. The next thing he knew, Arthur Weasley was gently shaking him awake.  
  
"Time to go home, Harry." 


	3. Chapter 3

Parallel  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Time to wake up, Ginny." Molly was gently shaking Ginny awake. "You better get up now, if you want to be ready when Harry gets here." Ginny was instantly awake. Molly smiled at her daughter and left the room. She looked at the clock on her bed stand. It was after nine. The warm July sunshine was already making her room warm. Her hair was sticking to her face. Ginny pushed the heavy red tresses from her eyes as she got up.  
  
She had to hurry if she was going to get out of the house before Harry arrived. She just couldn't face him yet. A quick glance in her mirror showed her just how red and puffy her eyes were from crying. She couldn't let Harry see that. She grabbed her under things, a pair of khaki shorts and the old T-shirt that had once belong to Bill and headed for the shower.   
  
Ginny rushed headlong down the stairs. There was no telling when Harry would arrive. Dad had probably gone for him at sunrise. Her parents were just so anxious for Harry to come live with them. The aroma coming from the kitchen would normally have set Ginny's mouth watering, but today she thought she would never be able to keep anything down.  
  
"Care for some kippers, dear?" Molly said as she turned to Ginny. The smile she had quickly faced from her face as she saw what Ginny was wearing. "You're not going to wear that?"  
  
"What?" Ginny said as she settled at the table and grabbed a slice of toast. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"  
  
"I just thought you would like to nice when Harry arrives." Molly stood with her fists planted on her hips.  
  
"If Harry is going to live here," Ginny said a little more angrily than she had intended, "then it's best if he get used to the way I am. I'm not putting on airs with him. Besides, he's seen me looking a lot worse than this. How many times have we played Quidditch in the rain and mud? Honestly, Mum it's not like he's the King of England." Molly knew better than to argue with Ginny when she was in one of her moods. She would never let her boys get away with an attitude like that, but with Ginny, Molly had always been a little more lenient.  
  
"Well, all right," Molly turned back to the stove. "Care for a kipper?" Ginny was barely getting her toast down.  
  
"No, toast is just fine, Mum." She poured herself a glass of milk. She glanced at Molly. She could tell her mum was angry by the set of her shoulders as she continued to cook. "  
  
I'm sorry; I was so short with you, just now, Mum. I guess I didn't sleet well. I don't mean to be angry." Molly turned to her.  
  
"What's wrong, Ginny?"  
  
"Nothing," she replied. "There's nothing wrong."  
  
"All right, luv." Molly came over to her and put her arms around her. "Just remember, I'm here if you need to talk." Ginny's anger melted away in her mother's loving embrace. But there were some things she just couldn't tell her. Especially anything about Harry. It was too hurt filled right now. Ginny didn't think her mother would understand how much she had hurt Harry. Not when her mum was so concerned about Harry's health.  
  
Ginny remembered how Molly had cried with worry those first few days Harry had spent in St. Mungo's. Harry was so close to dying. And if her mum had found out it was the row she and Harry had that put him in there. Ginny just couldn't have taken the anger she was sure mum would have given her. Molly gave Ginny a pat on the back and went to the stove to finish breakfast.  
  
Ginny finished her toast and milk as quickly as she could wit6hout choking. She grabbed her gardening basket and headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going, Ginny," Molly asked.  
  
"Just because Harry's coming, doesn't mean the chores shouldn't get done. We still need the veg for dinner and the garden does need weeding."  
  
"All right, you can pick some peas for me as well as all the salad greens," Molly shouted to Ginny as she headed out the door. "Oh and bee a dear and shell those peas, while you're about it." Ginny nodded and grabbed a bowl as she headed out the door.  
  
She lost track of time as she tended the garden. This was one place where all her troubles melted away. She had filled the basket with greens, tomatoes and peas. She would shell them later. There were just too many weeds and they needed to be pulled. Ginny had really let the garden go. Her worry for Harry had driven all thoughts of chores from her mind.  
  
The sound of Molly puttering around the kitchen was a comfort to her. She loved the sounds of Molly humming softly while the clinking of dishes washing filtered out the open kitchen window.  
  
Ginny's thoughts drifted as she listened to her mother. It had taken Ginny the better part of the last 6 years to finally get comfortable being alone again. You're a right old fraud, Ginny Weasley, she thought. To be perfectly honest, it has only been in the last year that you've finally come to terms with everything. You just couldn't bear the thought of Mum fussing over you. So you pretended that everything was all right. She still wasn't entirely comfortable yet. Sometimes she still had nightmares. They weren't as frequent now. While Harry hung between life and death, she had started having them again. It was only when Molly had reassured her, Harry was well, that they had stopped.  
  
She thought back to that first summer back after her first year, she would hardly move from Mum's side. That trip to Egypt was not just a vacation for the family as much as it was to benefit Ginny's recovery. Mum and Dad had thought that getting Ginny out of the country would distance her from those awful memories of the Chamber.  
  
To their credit, it had helped some. Seeing Bill was what had really started her recovery. Up until she saw her favorite brother (not that they all weren't her favorite) she had either cried or fought back tears and depression. Of all the Weasley siblings, Bill had been the closest to Ginny in temperament. There had always been a special connection between them. And when the family had arrived in Egypt, Bill had taken Ginny immediately and gotten her to laugh. He never pressed her to talk about what happened, but about a week into her stay, she had sought Bill out late one night and told him everything. He didn't say anything, just let her talk and by the time the sun had risen, Ginny was finally purged of her depression.  
  
Over the next couple of years, Ginny had started to come out of her shell. By the summer after her 4th year at Hogwarts, she finally was her old self again. Well, almost. She wasn't the shy little thing she had been. She could finally hold her own. Especially against Fred and George. Hadn't she hexed them really well a couple of times? Her Bat Bogey Hex was even better than any of her brother's.   
  
She had even started to get over her crush on Harry. At first her despair at seeing how Harry felt about Cho Chang was devastating. She finally realized Harry would never see her as anything but Ron's little sister. He didn't even think to come to her when he was having those dreams and the feeling Voldemort was trying to possess him. She had wanted to tell him so much more when he finally did talk to her about it.  
  
That summer after the battle in the Department of Mysteries had been really difficult. Watching Harry grieve over Sirius had brought many of her old fears back. The nightmares had threatened to overwhelm her. But her concern for Harry had somehow helped her keep her equilibrium.  
  
Ginny had come to terms with his grief and loss and that had lessened her own anxiety. But Harry had drawn into himself even more. She understood how he felt. She never told anyone, but that summer at Grimmauld Place, she had gotten to know Sirius. He was the only one in the house who had treated her as more than just a little girl. They had spent time talking. And Sirius had really listened to her. Why once he said that Ginny reminded him a bit of Lily Potter.  
  
I wasn't just for Harry's sake that she had gone to the Department of Mysteries. Sirius had become as dear to her as any of her brothers. When he died, she grieved too. Harry never knew, but she had seen him by the lake for the hospital window, crying. She longed to go to him, to comfort him, to get comfort from hem. She knew it would have done no good. Harry wasn't ready to share his grief. Not with Ron, not with Hermione, and most certainly not with her.  
  
It was only now, two years later that she was finally able to be alone with her thoughts without fear of dredging up terrifying memories. At least the memories of Voldemort. It was the memories of how Harry had treated her over the last two years that she didn't want to dredge up now. There were times when she was sure Harry had cared more for her. Just when she thought he would do or say something, he would withdraw. It was that coldness that hurt more than anything. It was that coldness that had sent her to Dean.  
  
Ginny wiped the moisture from her cheeks and tasted the saltiness of tears mixed with sweat. She had to stop crying. She had come to terms with the fact that Harry probably hated her now. There was never going to be anything between them. And she certainly couldn't spend the rest of the summer sharing the same house with him.  
  
Ginny knew Molly was planning a birthday party for Harry. All the Weasley's would be there. She resolved to find a way to get Bill to take her to his flat in London for the rest of the summer. Then she would only have to see Harry at Ron's wedding before heading back for her last year at Hogwarts. That would do it. She felt a little better after that.  
  
CRACK! The sound of Dad and Harry Apparating in the kitchen startled her.  
  
Now for the disclaimers. I am really sorry I neglected to include them after the first chapter. Let me say this, all the characters, settings, heck, all the Potterverse are the properties of J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. It is with gratitude and humbleness that I have had the privilege of borrowing these things. I have spent some wonderful hours listening to what these characters have had to say to me. Since this is my first attempt at fan fiction, I hope everyone forgives any mistakes I make. Let me know if the characters sound true to their ages and situations. It has been a long time since I was a teenager.  
  
I intend to post two chapters every Sunday until Harry, Ginny, et al have told me their stories. That being said, enjoy the ride. I know I have. 


	4. Chapter 4

Parallel  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry sat up quickly and put his glasses on.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Just a quick shower, and I'll be ready, Mr. Weasley," replied Harry.  
  
"Well, you'd better get moving then, Harry," Arthur said with a smile growing on his face. "And by the way, since you will be living with us, why don't you call me Arthur." Harry began to smile. Aside from Remus Lupin, this was the first time anyone had acknowledged Harry as more than a youth, a child.  
  
Suddenly, CRACK! Fred and George Apparated at the foot of Harry's bed. Harry and Arthur jumped at the twin's appearance.  
  
"Don't do that!" Harry exclaimed. "What are you trying to do, make me relapse?" Fred and George put properly abashed faces on.  
  
"Sorry, Harry," Fred said. "But we really wanted to catch you before you left."  
  
"Why?" suspicion flooded Harry's voice.  
  
"Well," George said, "we needed to tell you something." He glanced at his father. Arthur had crossed his arms across his chest and regarded his mischievous sons. He raised an eyebrow. "You see, since we found out you would be taking up residence in our old room..." his voice trailed off. He was leery of saying anything in front of his father.  
  
"Oh, come on, George," Fred said. He turned to Harry. "We wanted to warn you. You see we really didn't clear out all our stuff when we left. There are a few, um," Fred glanced at his father. "Little surprises left hidden that we're sure Mum couldn't know about."  
  
"You mean," Arthur interjected, "the noxious sweets you left behind the panel hidden by your dresser, George. Or the, well, I hesitate to put a name to the things your mother found in the hollowed out bed leg, Fred." The twins had identical stunned looks upon their faces. Harry started to smile.   
  
"How did you know?" the twins said simultaneously.  
  
"Do you doubt your mother's cleaning abilities, boys? And do you honestly think you could keep anything a secret in our house? A house, by the way, I have lived in since my own childhood?" Fred and George both looked away, ashamed a little, Harry thought. "I kept a few secret items behind that panel in my own youth, boys." The twins looked back at their father. Fred's mouth was open in shock. But George grinned.  
  
"You're right, Dad," he said. "You know, Fred, we really don't give Mum and Dad enough credit. After all, they are our parents, and we did have to get our knack for mischief making from somewhere." Arthur laughed and clapped George on his shoulder.  
  
"Well, Fred," George said. "Seems we were on a fool's errand." Fred grinned and turned to Harry.   
  
"See you, mate," he said. "Best get back and open the shop now. We'll be seeing you soon, I guess. By the way, when you see Ginny, give her an extra hug from us." And with that, CRACK! The boys Disapparated.  
  
"Now what do you suppose Fred meant by that?"  
  
"I don't know, Mr. We..er, I mean, Arthur," Harry said. But he really did know. Fred and George had it all figured out. Those two weren't stupid. They had been throwing hints they knew about Harry's feelings for the last year. Harry had never confirmed it to them though.  
  
"Well, I'd better get that shower," Harry said getting up from his bed. "If you don't mind, Arthur," (wow it felt really good to say his name) "I would like to make a short stop before we head to the Burrow." Harry had grabbed his clothes and waited for Arthur's response.  
  
"I know you want to stop at the Dursleys. Why else would you ask me to dress in my best Muggle clothing?" Arthur had finally gotten the knack of Muggle clothing. He was wearing dark slacks, and a conservative sports shirt. Harry nodded. Arthur continued, "I took the liberty of sending an owl to Arabella Figg, asked if we could Apparate there first. Give you a chance to say good-bye to her too. Then we can walk to the Dursley's"  
  
"Thanks, Arthur, I do appreciate it. There are some things I've kept there that I couldn't bring to Hogwarts. It's not much, just some mementos of my childhood. They mean a lot to me. I would like to get them back. I'll be ready to go in about 15 minutes." Harry practically sprinted to the shower.  
  
About 20 minutes later, Arthur and Harry were standing in Arabella Figg's drawing room. The old, familiar smell of cooked cabbage filled Harry's nostrils. Mrs. Figg was smiling up at him with tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
"It just won't be the same around here once you're gone, Harry," she said. "I've lived here the past fifteen years to keep an eye on you, Harry. I'll have to find a new hobby - couldn't possibly have the same intrigue to it, though."  
  
"Why don't you just move a little closer to a wizard or witch, Arabella?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Oh, I couldn't do that," Mrs. Figg replied. And with a wink, she said, "Besides, I think I've gotten rather used to my neighbors. And really, they're not all as bad as the Dursleys," There was genial chuckling all around. "Arthur, are you sure you won't stay for a cuppa?"  
  
"No, but thank you, Arabella. I'm afraid Molly will be wondering what's taking us so long. She's just too anxious to have Harry come home. You know how she gets. We will be seeing you again soon. You will be coming to the wedding?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Arthur." Arabella turned to Harry. She gave him an awkward hug. "You take care of yourself, now, Harry, won't you?"  
  
"Well, I don't know how well I'll do that without you around, Mrs. Figg." Arabella unwrapped her arms from Harry and gave him a playful slap on the arm.  
  
"Go on now, both or you," and she showed them to the door. "See you in August." They left, Harry feeling quite content.  
  
The walk to Privet Drive didn't take very long. Harry had been concerned that a lot of old resentments and hard feelings he had for Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley would surface as he walked along. But they didn't. He felt free, freer than he ever had before. As he walked, he found that he had forgiven them everything. He had survived, survived everything and had come out of it all a better person. Someone he could be proud of. There was an old muggle saying, "Whatever doesn't kill you, makes you stronger." That certainly applied to Harry. With that thought, Harry found himself standing in front of the door, where nearly 17 years earlier he had lain wrapped in warm blankets unaware of all the things that would eventually happen to him. He glanced at Arthur, who nodded, and then knocked on the door.  
  
It was Uncle Vernon who opened the door. For a moment Harry thought that Uncle Vernon would shut it in his face, but he merely stepped aside to let them in.  
  
"Your Aunt is in the kitchen," he said tersely as he shut the door.  
  
Harry led the way down the hall to the kitchen. Aunt Petunia was standing by the sink. Dudley was nowhere to be seen. Harry supposed he was hanging out with his gang.   
  
"Hello, Aunt Petunia."  
  
"Harry," she said. There was something in her eyes, Harry couldn't quite place it. It wasn't the usual one of resentment and dislike. Vernon, who had followed them into the kitchen, spoke up.  
  
"Well, Potter, say what you've come to say. Now that you can, go ahead and yell and scream, tell us what you think of us. I for one can't wait for you to go. We'll never have to put up with you or your kind's weirdness anymore!" That hurt, somehow, Harry thought. Uncle Vernon could still, it seemed, push Harry's buttons.  
  
"Vernon," Aunt Petunia said quietly but forcefully, "You agreed." Uncle Vernon shot Aunt Petunia a look. He left the room. "I'm sorry about that, Harry." Harry was stunned. Aunt Petunia had never apologized before. He couldn't think of anything to say. The silence dragged out.  
  
"You know," Aunt Petunia, said, making Harry jump slightly, "you have always reminded me of Lily."  
  
"I have?"  
  
"Yes, you are very like her, Harry." There was a strange quality to Aunt Petunia's voice. "Every time I look into your eyes, I see my sister staring out at me. Your temperament is so like hers. There was always something brewing beneath the surface.  
  
"I can't say we were close. In fact, if you must know the truth, Harry, I was always a bit jealous of her. I suppose that's why I have treated you the way I did."  
  
"But I'm not her, Aunt Petunia. I'm Harry, just Harry. I've only ever wanted someone to see me as just who I am. Not The-Boy-Who-Lived; not James and Lily Potter's son." Harry sighed. "I wish now, that we had got on better. I would have liked to talk with you about Mum." Aunt Petunia looked at Harry with surprise. "No, I'm not angry anymore. I forgive you, Uncle Vernon and even Dudley. There's no reason anymore for anger."  
  
"Well," she replied, "I hadn't expected that." Harry and Aunt Petunia looked at each other. "I can't promise," she finally said, "that things around here will change, Harry. But if you want to, you can let me know how things are going."  
  
"I'll make sure I use the Muggle Post," Harry said lightly. Did he imagine it, or was there the trace of a smile about Aunt Petunia's lips?  
  
Half an hour later, Harry and Arthur had finished packing the few items that meant something to him. Harry took one last look at what was shortly to become Dudley's second bedroom again. Suddenly, and for a reason even Harry couldn't fathom, he found that he would miss this place. Choking back emotion, Harry turned to Arthur.  
  
"Let's go," he said. Pop! 


	5. Chapter 5

Parallel  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ginny listened to them talking and laughing over breakfast. She couldn't move. She had stopped work altogether. The sound of Harry's voice, so relaxed, so happy had filled her heart with joy. When her mother had told Harry to call her Molly, Ginny couldn't stay on her feet any longer. She sat down hard in the dirt of the row she had been weeding.  
  
"Are you tired, Harry?" her mum had asked after they had finished eating. "You're room is ready, you know. It's pretty amazing all those things the boys thought they had hidden from me. But it's perfectly safe now, Harry. You should go up and rest." Harry was quietly giggling at Molly. Ginny could vividly picture it.  
  
"No thanks, Molly," Harry said, his voice full of mirth. "I just spent the better part of a month lying down. I'm not quite ready to head back to bed." Ginny could actually hear her mother huffing at that.  
  
"Is Ginny still sleeping?" Harry asked innocently.  
  
"Oh no. She's been up for a long time," her mother said. "She's out in the garden."  
  
"Well, a bit of fresh air sounds rather good right about now," Harry replied. Panicking, Ginny looked about for an avenue of escape, but it was no good. Before she could get to her feet, Harry had opened the kitchen door and was making his way toward her. Scrambling to her knees, Ginny began pulling up plants, keeping her head down. She did not want to see the look Harry would have for her.  
  
Why was he even seeking her out? Did he want to have it out with her? That would be just like Harry rushing headlong into confrontation. Best get things out in the open and done with. He would probably tell her that she should keep to herself. Even though they were to live in the same house, he would want to have as little contact as possible with her. And didn't she deserve that. It was because of her, that Harry had suffered over the last three weeks. Well, she wouldn't give him the chance to reject her. She would get there first. She would be the one to tell him to leaver her alone. She would do it now before he had time to speak.  
  
She should do it right now. He was at the end of the row. Come on, Weasley, that horrid little voice that was always lurking in the recesses of her mind said. Say it!  
  
"Hey, Ginny," Harry said. "How's my favorite Weasley?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. His favorite? Was he setting her up for something horrible? All she could do was shrug her shoulders and continue to pull the weeds. She heard his footsteps in the dirt as she drew closer to her. He knelt down beside her. She just couldn't look him in the eye.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"I'm really kind of busy right now, Harry." How lame a reply was that? Come on, Ginny, she thought. He's actually being nice. Can't you do better than that? Harry hadn't moved. Ginny chanced a sidelong look. Harry was wearing denim shorts and a T-shirt that molded itself to his muscled chest. She daren't look into his eyes, not yet.  
  
"You're looking well," she groaned to herself. What an even lamer statement.  
  
"How can you tell if you won't look at me?" Well, that had done it. Now she had to face him, finally. Ginny took a deep breath and turned to him.  
  
Bloody hell, she thought. There he was, in the bright July sunshine. There was the most gorgeous smile on his face. If anything, it made the green of his eyes sparkle even more. Try as he might, his hair, though longer than it had been in school, still looked as though he had spent the last few hours upon his Firebolt. Was he trying to grow a mustache? There was a light feathering of hair on his upper lip. Ginny couldn't help but stare. It gave him the look of, well, of a pirate. Dangerous but somehow even more appealing than ever. Harry caught the direction of her stare.  
  
"Like it?" he said. "I thought it would be interesting. Besides, it will hide this scar. I can't bear the thought of people staring at this one too." He rubbed the place where there was a small scar showing at the upper right of his mouth. Ginny was about to say he didn't think anyone would notice that one. But she stopped herself. She didn't know how Harry really felt about being marked a second time.  
  
"It, um, it will take a little getting used to, I guess," she said. Oh, come on, Ginny, she thought, where's all that witty repartee you have with everyone else. It's no good, you will always be a little tongue-tied around him, won't you. Next thing you know you'll be putting your elbow in the butter again.  
  
"Would you like some help?"  
  
"No," she said quickly, shaking her head. "If Mum saw you working, she would have my head." Harry laughed. Did the sun just get a little brighter? "Look, if you want to do something, why don't you shell those peas?" There, that would get him away from her. She was really sweating now. Harry got up and went to the basket. He sat down and began to shell the peas.  
  
Why was he being so nice? Why wasn't he yelling at her? For that matter, why was he out here with her at all? He can't have forgiven her, can he? How could he forget all the horrible things she had said? Maybe he was waiting for her to try and apologize. She really should. She just couldn't. How could she face the issue, dredge up old things and destroy the little happiness he seamed to have grabbed.  
  
This was even worse than having him ignore her or yell at her. She moved to another row and began to pull weeds violently. Oh she couldn't wait for Bill to come. This was even greater torture than facing Harry's anger. If she didn't get away soon, she would really go nutters. She felt as if walls were closing in on her. The sun beating down on her neck was making her nauseous. If she didn't go in now, she would probably lose what little breakfast he had gotten down. Ginny finished pulling the weeds in the row and quickly stood up.  
  
"I think, I've done enough, I'm going in. I really need to clean up." She pulled the sweat streaked t-shirt away from her chest. "Don't get up, Harry," she said as she saw him start to rise. "Finish those peas for Mum. I'll...I'll see you later." What a real coward you are, Weasley, there went that voice again. She all but ran back into the house.  
  
She stayed in her room for the rest of the afternoon. When her mother asked if she was coming down for lunch, Ginny begged off using her summer homework as an excuse. So as not to lie to Mum, she did try to complete her History of Magic essay. The only problem was; it was about Harry and how he escaped from Voldemort that fateful Halloween. Well, she certainly wasn't going to get anywhere with that. But she did try, so she seemed to be working when Molly brought her a sandwich and lemonade for lunch.  
  
Molly told her to dress for dinner, as this was Harry's first night here. Molly wanted it to be special for him. So Ginny agreed, much to her regret. Molly had headed straight to Ginny's closet and fussed over what she should wear. Ginny groaned inwardly as Molly pulled out Arthur's favorite sundress. It was bright yellow. Arthur always said Ginny looked like a fairy princess in it.  
  
She didn't want to wear it. She felt about as far away from being a princess as you could possibly get. She wished she could wear her old black jeans and t-shirt. It would suit her mood. Reluctantly she agreed to the yellow.  
  
The rest of the afternoon went too quickly. Soon it was time to get dressed. Slowly, she put her essay away. She had only managed to get an inch worth of material down. She was sure it was terrible. Well, she would just redo it at Bill's flat. She only hoped Mum would be reasonable and let her go. Harry's birthday was only four days away. Ginny hoped she would be able to get through them without imploding. Just four more days, Weasley. Why wouldn't that voice just leave her alone? Once his birthday is over...Oh, Merlin, his birthday. He would expect a present! What was she going to do about that? She would have to think of something. Problem was, around Harry how could she think at all? She heard her mother calling her down to dinner.   
  
As if she was heading for her own execution, Ginny made her way down to dinner. Steady on, old girl, you can make it through this. 


	6. Chapter 6

Parallel  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Steady on, Harry, he thought. You can make it through this. Problem was, Molly had him in so tight a hug, and Harry was finding it hard to breathe.  
  
"Um, Mrs. Weasley, could you loosen your grip just a bit? I can't breathe."  
  
"Oh," Molly exclaimed as she let Harry go. "I'm sorry dear, it's just I'm so glad to see you."  
  
"I'm glad to see you too, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"It's Molly, Harry. Call me Molly." Well, that had done it. Try as he might, Harry couldn't keep his feet anymore. How he managed to get to the chair at the kitchen table, he couldn't imagine. The happiness that flooded through him was making him dizzy. He certainly didn't want to end up back in hospital. Just then, his stomach let out an audible growl.  
  
Molly filled the plate in front of him with kippers and fried tomatoes. Harry dug in. Nothing had tasted so wonderful. Molly and Arthur joined him, smiling. He couldn't help it; he knew he was attacking his breakfast just as Ron would have. He swallowed with difficulty  
  
"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.   
  
"Gone off to Hermione's for a few days," Arthur said. "Getting to know his future in-Law's. He said they were going water-skiing." There was a wistful look in Arthur's eyes. He loved anything to do with muggles. Here was a chance for him to have his wish fulfilled. Muggles in the family.  
  
"He tried to explain it to us," Molly said. "Sounds awfully dangerous. I do hope he will be all right."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it, Molly," Harry said. "Hermione will look after him. When will he be back?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning," Molly said filling Harry's plate for a second time. They settled in, talking and laughing about little things. Molly had tried to give Harry a third helping, but he was so full, he thought he would burst if he ate anymore. He finished his tea and Molly suggested he go upstairs to rest. This must be what it was like to be mothered. Harry had never felt so comfortable. But he wasn't tired at all. He didn't want to rest. He wanted to see Ginny.  
  
They hadn't parted on the best of terms. They hadn't really had a chance. Harry had wanted to speak with her. They needed to fix things between them. He wanted them to start over, show her he thought of her as more than Ron's sister. He asked if she were still sleeping. Molly said she was out in the garden. Well, the sooner he spoke to her the better.  
  
There she was, bent over her work. It didn't seem as if she knew he was there. As he walked over to her, he saw the gentle curve of her hips; the way the sweat from her labor had drenched the hair on her cheeks. She really looked fine. He smiled. She definitely wasn't a little girl anymore.  
  
He wanted this meeting to go well. He was gentle with her. He could tell she wasn't comfortable around him. There was no way he was going to press the issue before she was ready. There was a moment when she noticed his attempt at a mustache, when he thought she held something back, but it was fleeting. He let it pass. When she suggested he shell the peas, he knew it was time to make a graceful retreat. Ginny wasn't ready yet. He let her go a few minutes later. There was time to talk to her. They had the rest of the summer.  
  
He spent the rest of the afternoon in the parlor. Molly was fussing over dinner and trying to get Ginny to come downstairs. Harry knew that was futile. Ginny was as stubborn as any of the Weasley's. He could wait. Arthur had retreated to his workshop keeping out of Molly's way.  
  
So Harry sat in the parlor, reading and relishing the comfort of his new home. When Molly suggested he go and dress for dinner, as this was a special homecoming, Harry complied. The twin's room (no, it was his room now) was right across from Ginny's. He was tempted to knock on her door. But he didn't. He was always the one to rush headlong into confrontation. Ginny was more thoughtful. Once she made up her mind, though, there was no stopping her. He would let her be the first to make a move.  
  
It didn't take him long to dress and he was back downstairs in record time. The aromas that filled the kitchen had set his mouth watering. He was surprised at how hungry he was. He heard Ginny's footstep on the stairs.  
  
"Ah," Arthur said, "the fairy princess has arrived." Arthur was beaming at the sight of his daughter. Harry turned to look.  
  
Fairy princess wasn't a fair description. She was more than that. The yellow dress had set her skin glowing. There was a golden cast to her skin, a light tan that complimented her long red hair. That hair in shades of red and gold that set about her shoulders like a mantle. When had she developed a figure? The dress clung to her in all the right places and revealed the shapeliest legs Harry had ever seen. There was a quiet grace to her movements.  
  
A knot had developed in Harry's stomach. He could barely swallow. He was sure his mouth hung open and was staring at her as if he were addlepated. But Ginny wouldn't look at him at all. She went to her seat at the table and kept her eyes firmly planted on the place setting.  
  
Arthur kept the conversation at dinner rolling. He peppered Harry with questions about batteries and wiring. And just what was this thing called a CVR? Harry enjoyed explaining all those things to Arthur and more. When he started to explain what a microwave oven was, even Molly joined in. By the time pudding was served, Harry was nearly hoarse from explaining Muggle things. But through it all, Ginny had remained fairly quiet. She had responded just enough not to arouse her parent's suspicions, but she didn't fool Harry at all.  
  
After dinner Arthur had gotten Harry to join him in his workshop. He wanted to get Harry's input on all the things he had collected over the years. It was finally as Harry was trying to explain the principals of a toaster to Arthur, when he suddenly yawned. Harry looked at his watch. It was barely past nine. He couldn't be that tired. Arthur shooed him out of the workshop. He told Harry it was lucky he had yawned in front of him and not Molly.  
  
"She would have you up in your room, quicker than you could say Albus Dumbledore." They both chuckled, but they both knew Arthur as right.  
  
"I am a bit tired, but I'm just not ready for bed yet."  
  
"Why not take a turn about the garden?" Arthur suggested. "The night air might just be the thing you need, son." Son. That word sounded so good, so right. Harry looked at Arthur. Without another word, Arthur gave Harry a hug.  
  
This is what it would have felt like, had James been alive. They weren't just long forgotten memories anymore, James and Lily. They were here, alive in his heart, alive in the bodies of Arthur and Molly. When they finally broke apart, Harry could see tears glistening behind Arthur's glasses. There was no need to say anything. Harry nodded and walked out the door.  
  
The moon peppered the garden with light and shadow. There was magic in the air. Not because this was a wizarding home. It wasn't that kind of magic. This was deeper, more mystical. More than the power of love that Harry had in abundance. There weren't any words that Harry could use to describe it.  
  
For the first time in his life, Harry was happy to be alone with his thoughts. He thought back to when he had first come to the Burrow. He was amazed at all of the Weasley's belongings. What amazed him even more was how this old crooked house was filled in every nook and cranny with love and laughter. How he had longed to be a part of that. If only there had never been Voldemort. If only Sirius had lived. No, there would be no more if onlys. There was just the here and now. He was home.   
  
Harry continued walking. He was heading to the orchard. The night was filled with sound. There were crickets chirping and Harry could hear the hooting of Hedwig, Errol, and Pig as they hunted for rodents. Something brushed Harry's leg. In the moonlight, Harry saw the fleeting figures of garden gnomes as they scurried about. Well, at least he knew what he and Ron would be doing over the next couple of days. The prospect of having a gnome tossing contest with Ron made Harry smile.  
  
The orchard was getting closer. The sound of the leaves rustling in the light breeze was growing louder. He was nearly there. He wanted a look at the clearing where Ron, Fred, George and he had practiced Quidditch all those long summer days. That's when he heard her. It wasn't loud, but the soft sound of Ginny's weeping had reached him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Parallel  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Dinner had been interminable. Ginny had tried to act as normally as possible. Harry sitting directly across the table was excruciating. He looked impossibly good. She didn't know when Harry had gotten the time to buy a Muggle suit, but it was remarkable how handsome he looked in a dress suit and tie. It took all of Ginny's strength not to stare. Really, that mustache, when it finally grew in, would give him such a rakish appearance. He could be the hero of a romance novel, like the ones Hannah Abbot had brought to Hogwarts. Hannah had a muggle cousin who had given her two of the novels as a Christmas present. The books had made the rounds of the girl's dorms in all the houses in record time.  
  
Professor McGonnagal had finally put a stop to the entire nonsense attendant to their reading about a month after the books arrived. It was driving the boys crazy. And finally when a silly 4th year had conjured up a situation that had nearly done serious damage to Colin Creevy in her attempt to recreate the climax to one of the novels by having him rescue her from a fate worse than death, Professor McGonnagal had confiscated the books and forbidden any of the girls from charming dangerous situations.  
  
Ginny nearly laughed out loud at that memory, but Harry had chosen that moment to shift in his chair and his foot had brushed Ginny's, sobering her instantly. Thank goodness it was during pudding. Dinner was nearly over.  
  
Arthur had taken Harry out to his workshop. Ginny had offered to help clear up but Molly told her it wasn't necessary. So, at a loss, Ginny walked out into the garden. The night was mild and clouds were scattered across the moonlit sky. The crickets were chirping merrily. Garden gnomes were scurrying about. Well, at least she knew what Harry and Ron would be up to for the next couple of days. Molly would have them out here degnoming. She could imagine the boys laughing as they twirled the indignant gnomes into dizziness before flinging them over the hedgerows. There would be raucous laughter and more than a little swearing going on. Ron and Harry. They were a team. Inseparable. Together for the rest of their lives, a bond even stronger than brothers.  
  
Once Ron came home, Harry would leave her alone. She would return to her place in Harry's life as Ron's little sister. He would start to ignore her again. Ginny sat at the base of the pear tree at the beginning of the orchard. It was what she wanted, after all. She wanted Harry to leave her alone. The four days till his birthday would go a lot easier. She wouldn't have to worry so much about seeing him. He probably wouldn't even notice when she left with Bill.  
  
That's what she wanted, wasn't it? Ginny didn't even realize she had started weeping softly. Face it, Weasley, she thought. At least be honest with yourself. It isn't what you want. What you want is Harry, plain and simple. You want him to look at you the way Ron looks at Hermione. You want him to hold you the way Mum and Dad hold each other. You want him in your life always, you want him to see you for who you really are, not just Ron's little sister. Not that silly little 11 year old who foolishly risked everything just for someone you could confide in.  
  
"If only," she muttered.  
  
"If only what, Ginny," Harry was there. Had he heard her crying? Ginny scrambled to her feet, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Why did he have to find her here at her weakest moment? He came closer. "If only what, Ginny," he said again coming even closer. Ginny backed up right into the bole of the pear tree. She was trapped.  
  
"Nothing," she mumbled. He was there in front of her. Inches from her. His face, his impossibly handsome face filled her vision. In the moonlight and shadow, his vivid green eyes had darkened to a deep emerald. She couldn't look away. His gaze caught and held her.  
  
"Let me tell you something, Ginny," he said as he placed his hands on the bole of the tree on either side of her. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's that there are no if onlys. There is only the here and now. That's where we have to live our lives," she felt his warm breath caressing her lips as he moved even closer to her. "You have to grab the here and now. That's where you find happiness." His lips brushed hers, slightly. She lost the feeling in her legs and started to fall. Harry quickly wrapped her in his arms as he deepened the kiss.  
  
This was true magic, she thought. And then his tongue probed her lips for entry. All thought, all power to think was hurled from her as Harry's tongue caressed hers. When had her arms come up around him? Why, his hair was like silk between her fingers. He smelled of sandalwood soap and garden breezes. She could taste the wine he had with dinner. The only reason he stopped was because they both needed to breathe.  
  
"Who would have thought," he murmured into her ear. "Ron's little sister." Bang! Reality had exploded around Ginny. No, she thought, he can't have said that. She shoved him roughly away. He stood there, with a puzzled expression. "What, Ginny, what's wrong?"  
  
See, she thought, see? You aren't Ginny to him. You're just Ron's sister, and always will be. She couldn't answer hem. She ran as fast as she could, back to the Burrow. Ginny heard Harry call her name, but she didn't stop. She tore into the house. Thank Merlin her mother wasn't anywhere to be seen. She didn't relish the idea of Molly stopping her to talk. Up the stairs Ginny went until she reached the safety of her room. She didn't dare risk slamming the door. But she wanted to. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't give into her emotions.  
  
Ginny tore off her dress. She heard the fabric give way, in her haste. Good, she never wanted wear that dress again. She raised her arm to throw it as far from her as possible, but the loose fabric caressed her face. She froze. Harry's scent clung to the fabric. Then she came to her senses and tossed the dress in a corner.  
  
Damn him, she thought, damn him. What was he doing, spying on her like that. Why had he kissed her? You know why, Weasley. Think! I'll tell you why, because you were there. What had he said? You have to live in the here and now. Here and now was where happiness is. What better way to live in the here and now, than to grab the first available girl? After all, he had nearly died twice in the last month. Hell, the last seven years he had cheated death. What better way to affirm life than to shag the nearest warm, willing body?  
  
And, Weasley, you were warm and willing, ready for that randy boy. He was nearly 18. What boy at that age wasn't randy? She knew, she did have 6 brothers. And there was that power he had. That unique thing that made Harry, Harry. There was an overwhelming love that radiated from him. It showed in everything he did. Hermione once called it a "saving people thing." But it was simply love. Love for people. Once Harry loved you, you were gone, under his spell.  
  
Ginny groaned. She knew now she would never stop loving him. It was impossible. She had to get away. Somehow she would. She would build a wall around that love and never, ever let him in again.  
  
Dressed in an old t-shirt, she walked over to the window. She could see the orchard from there. Harry was sitting under the pear tree. The clouds had cleared and moonlight illuminated him. He had loosened his tie and opened his jacket. Ginny could imagine the look on his face.  
  
"Harry," she whispered and raised her hand to the pane. It was as if he had heard her calling. She saw him raise his head and look in her direction. Ginny quickly turned from the window, her back pressed against the wall. She hoped he hadn't seen her.  
  
It seemed only seconds later that she heard Harry's footsteps on the stairs. Got to bed, Harry, she thought. Don't stop, please don't stop. Despite her willing him to go to his room, she heard him stop on the landing. Then there was a soft rapping on her door.  
  
"Ginny," he called quietly. Don't answer, she thought. It's too dangerous. Let him think you've gone to bed. "Ginny," he knocked again. "Please."  
  
With a sigh she crossed to the door. She only opened it a crack.  
  
"What do you want, Harry," there was venom in her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny," Harry said. "Whatever I did, it wasn't fair to you."  
  
"No, Harry, it wasn't. You took advantage of me when I was vulnerable." Vulnerable, but willing, you liar. "I accept your apology. Good night." She shut the door.  
  
"Good night, Ginny," she heard through the door. He was reluctant to leave; maybe he wanted to say more, because it was a while before she heard him go to his room  
  
"You're a fool," she said. But she didn't know if she meant Harry or herself. 


	8. Chapter 8

Parallel  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"You are a fool," Harry said to his reflection in the mirror as he shaved. His eyes were puffy from lack of sleep. What had he done? Only scared the living daylights out of the person he most wanted to keep safe. How could he have done that to Ginny? He winced as he nicked his chin. Pay attention, Harry, or you'll have another scar. But his thoughts kept drifting back to last night.  
  
Ginny was crying. All he wanted to do was stop the tears. But when she had said "If only," he couldn't help himself. He had just been thinking the same thing. Harry wanted her to know that if onlys caused regret, sorrow and tears. Hadn't he shed enough of them? He wanted to see her smile again. The world seemed so right when Ginny smiled.  
  
So he kissed her. He only wanted to give her a soft kiss, one that wouldn't threaten her, that would show her he cared. But her knees had buckled, and his arms had come around her. She was sweet, oh so sweet. He couldn't help himself. Rational thought had left him. Instinct took the place of thought. He wanted more of her than he realized. If his need to breathe hadn't outweighed his need for her, Harry wasn't sure if he would have been able to stop.  
  
He didn't know what caused the abrupt change in Ginny, but the next thing he knew, she had run from him as if he had the plague. He loosened his tie, unbuttoned his coat and sat at the base of the tree to try and figure out what he had done. It didn't make sense to him at the time. Finally, he had looked up to see if she was still up. There was light in her window. The least he could do was apologize. So he did. When she shut the door on him, Harry had the feeling she was shutting him out of her life.  
  
He spent half the night trying to figure it all out. He still hadn't figured it out. Harry dressed and went back to his room. There were still things to unpack. And he didn't smell any cooking from the kitchen yet. Molly and Arthur must be having a bit of a lie in this morning.  
  
Maybe organizing his stuff would keep him from thinking. As usual, he was wrong. His thoughts kept dwelling on the fact that he had scared Ginny. Oh, he knew she had been kissed before. But he was pretty certain she'd never been kissed like that. Ginny's relationships at school had always been flirtations. When had he started to notice that?  
  
She was never talked about. Not like some of the girls he had heard about in the showers at Hogwarts. And he had heard plenty. Face it, Harry; your sex is a pretty randy bunch. Seems all the guys wanted to know who was shagging who. Which girl was good for snogging, which girl would be available for a quick shag. Ginny's name never came up. He never heard Dean mention anything to Seamus in the dorm. And Seamus was one to brag. You would have thought that the girls were lining up to test his prowess. Once, only once did Seamus talk about Ginny. He had a black eye for a week. Dean had a pretty good left hook.  
  
That kiss last night had turned into something else, entirely. Harry knew that he had wanted more than just a kiss. It's not like he didn't have any experience. His first experience with Cho was chaste. He really never got around to doing more than kissing her at Christmas, really. Then there was that most memorable of birthday presents from Fred and George last year.  
  
Fred and George had managed to get permission for Ron and Harry to spend two days at their flat above the shop. It was amazing what they could get away with, given their reputations. It had been a memorable birthday, though, with a number of firsts. His first taste of firewhiskey, his first taste of women, and, Harry remembered vividly, his first hangover. But it had been worth it. He caught sight of himself in the mirror. He still had that same goofy smile even now as he thought fondly of the petite blond who had been his companion. Now there was a course and teacher that anyone would fondly remember.  
  
There hadn't been time or opportunity to put into practice all he had learned from...from...he couldn't remember that girl's name now. Well, who would considering everything that had happened to him. Yet he could remember her face and that mole that had stood out so vividly against the white skin of her...  
  
He better stop thinking about this.  
  
"Harry," the knock at the door startled him. "Molly's getting breakfast," Arthur said. "Are you up?"  
  
"Yeah, Arthur, I'll be right down." Sure he would. As soon as he was presentable. Damn, he was just as randy as Seamus. With a laugh, he finished unpacking.  
  
Ginny hadn't gotten up yet when Harry went down to breakfast. Molly had said that she still needed sleep. Ginny hadn't been sleeping well the last few weeks with all that had happened so when she could, Molly let her rest. At least Harry wouldn't have to face her yet. He was a little leery that she might say or do something in front of her parents. Harry had never borne the brunt of Molly's anger, but he'd seen it enough times and knew he didn't want to be on the receiving end of that. And he certainly didn't want Arthur angry with him. When roused, Arthur was almost as formidable a wizard as Dumbledore had been. Let sleeping dogs lie, Harry.  
  
They were half way through breakfast when Ron Apparated into the kitchen. Harry didn't get it. When he or Arthur Apparated, there was a soft popping sound. Dumbledore never made a noise, one minute he wasn't there, the next he was. The twins had always made the loudest sound, guess that was their way of drawing as much attention as possible to themselves. But Ron, well Harry had been surprised that Ron had passed the test on his first try, to be sure. (Harry had to take the test twice, himself). He could still remember how Ron had been so proud. He had just done something better than Harry. Ron was nearly as quiet as Dumbledore. There was just the barest whisper of sound. If you weren't paying attention, you could miss it. As it was, Harry had just taken a rather large gulp of coffee when "Harry!" was shouted and a hand clapped him soundly on his back. He nearly choked on his coffee.  
  
"Sorry about that, mate," Ron said as he sat at the table. Before anyone could say anything, Ron continued on. "Those sausages smell great, Mum. I wouldn't object to a plateful. I'm starving. Molly put at least six sausages on Ron's plate along with a mound full of scrambled eggs.  
  
"Don't worry, Mum," Ron kept on. "I did eat at the Grangers." How Ron had finally learned to stuff his mouth full of food and continue to make himself understood was always a source of amazement to Harry. He continued to show his prowess. "Not that Mrs. Granger isn't a good cook. But her job as a dentist does keep her busy, and she sometimes doesn't have the time to cook a proper meal.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't honestly think Hermione's any better." Ron just kept on talking. "When she comes for the weekend, maybe you could give her some pointers, Mum." Everyone had stopped to watch. They were as amazed as Harry. He leaned closer to Harry. "You know, mate, you really didn't do such a good job washing up, this morning. You still have a bit of dirt on your upper... Wait a minute! A mustache? Why Harry?" Before Ron could utter another word, Harry replied.  
  
"Maybe, because I can." That shut Ron up. It had been a source of annoyance to Ron that Harry needed to shave more frequently than he did. Hermione one said that sometimes it was like kissing a peach. Ron had taken his anger out on Harry. Honestly, it wasn't Harry's fault. He always thought that Hermione had deliberately said that so Ron could hear. They had just had one of their rows, and Hermione always knew what to do to get Ron back.  
  
Ron sat looking at Harry. The tips of his ears had begun to turn red. Well, Harry didn't care if Ron was angry. He really was being a bit of a git. And someone had to stop him. Suddenly, Ron's face broke into a wide grin.  
  
"Guess I deserved that, didn't I?" Harry, Arthur, and Molly began to laugh. "Just couldn't help it. You know how Hermione loves to talk, well she get it from her Mum. Don't know how Mr. Granger can stand it. If I got to string two sentences together these past couple of days, I was lucky." Arthur let out a howl of laughter at that and it was contagious. Soon, all four were holding their sides.  
  
"What's all the noise?" Ginny said as she came down the stairs. Seeing Ron she said, "Oh well, that explains it. When did you get back? Hope you had a good time. Tell me all about it, won't you?" 


	9. Chapter 9

Parallel  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Ginny knew her question would get Ron started again. And it did. Ron kept talking all through breakfast. Ginny was thankful for that. It kept Harry's attention off her. She was standing on the landing, debating whether to go down to breakfast when Ron had arrived. She didn't want to face Harry. Not after last night. She knew her Mum would pick up on her mood. She didn't want to answer any questions.  
  
She listened as Ron had gone on and chose her moment carefully. So she had gone down and encouraged Ron to talk. Soon he had her laughing too. Oh how she needed to laugh. She couldn't remember the last time she had. It seemed as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.  
  
After Ron had finally finished his third helping (how that boy could pack away food) he grabbed Harry and together the two of them went upstairs so Ron could unpack. She wasn't worried that Harry would say anything about last night. Although Ron and Harry were closer than brothers, she didn't think he would share anything about last night with Ron.  
  
Ginny was ever so glad to have Ron home. He kept Harry busy over the next couple of days. As she thought, Harry and Ron had spent the time degnoming the garden, partly to have some fun, and partly to get the garden ready for Harry's birthday party. Harry had tried to insist that Arthur and Molly not go to any trouble. Harry really didn't want to have a fuss made. Molly had insisted and instead of throwing a large party, she had finally agreed to family, Remus and Hermione.  
  
Yet even with the scaled down version, Mum was driving her mad with details. She made Ginny keep lists of all the things that had to be done.  
  
"Put down on your father's list to pick up Harry's present today, Ginny," which Ginny did. "Do you want your father to pick up yours, too, while he's about it?" The quill froze over the list. Merlin, she'd completely forgotten. Kind of funny, seeing as how the last two days, that's all she had done, was get things ready.  
  
"No, em... I've taken care of that already." Now why had she said that? She certainly hadn't done a blessed thing. She couldn't even decide whether she wanted to give him anything, let alone decide what it would be. She had to write to Hermione as soon as she got a free moment and ask her to pick something up. She could trust to Hermione's judgment.  
  
"All right, dear," Molly said and she continued bustling about the kitchen. "Is it over there with the other gifts?" Molly pointed to the small mountain of presents in the corner. Hermione had taken it upon herself to write to the members of Dumbledore's Army, the secret club that she and Harry had formed in their fifth year to combat that awful cow Umbridge, and elicit presents from them as well as all Harry's Quidditch mates. The pile was impressive. Every time Harry passed it he blushed.  
  
"I haven't wrapped it yet, there's still plenty of time."  
  
"Well, you've helped me here with about as much as I can do for now. Why don't you run upstairs and take care of it." Ginny didn't need any other encouragement. She dashed up the stairs.  
  
She grabbed parchment, ink and quill and settled herself cross-legged on her bed. She dipped her quill in the ink bottle. Blast, it was empty. There was another bottle in her night table. She opened the drawer and reached in. Instead of the ink bottle, her fingers wrapped around a small velvet pouch. She had forgotten about that. She pulled it out of the drawer and settled back down.  
  
Ginny wondered why she had never given this to Harry. By rights he should have it. She caressed the black velvet, feeling the contents within. But Sirius Black had given it to her. It didn't mean much to him at the time, but when he had said she could have it, it had meant the world to her.  
  
The Weasley's had spent nearly a month at Grimmauld Place getting the house ready for the Order. It had been a difficult time for them all. At first, Molly and Arthur were reluctant to trust Sirius. But Dumbledore had encouraged them to get to know Sirius and soon they were on better terms. Of course, Ron and Hermione had known Sirius for a lot longer than everyone else. They were already on friendly terms. Fred and George kept pressing Sirius for details of his life. Sirius had obliged, definitely toning down his experiences so that Molly wouldn't throw fits. Ginny had been more reluctant at first. Sirius had somehow sensed that. Yet in Ginny he had found a bit of a kindred spirit. She was a bit on the outside of things, like him.  
  
He tried to encourage a rapport with her. At first she wondered why. He would often seek her out, trying to draw her out of the little shell he could sense she had built up around her. After all, he was an adult. What could possibly interest him in a 14 year old? About a week before Harry came, Ginny was set the task of clearing out one of the unused bedrooms. She was busy at work when Sirius had shown up in the doorway.  
  
"I see you're clearing out my old room," he said. "Shouldn't be too much trouble. No one's lived in this room since I left." There was bitterness in his voice. A shadow had crossed his eyes, it scared her. She thought she should change the subject, and said the first thing that came to her head.  
  
"Why do you talk to me?" Clearly the question had startled Sirius. It had had the desired effect. "I mean, I'm not really important, so why do you seek me out?" Sirius came into the room and sat on his old bed. A small dust cloud rose around him. She could see him contemplating his answer as she waved the dust away.  
  
"Because you remind me of someone."  
  
"Who?" The question was out before she could stop it. Clearly the memory of whom, was a painful one for him. He took a deep breath and spoke.  
  
"Lily Potter." She had really stuck her foot in it now. When would she learn to think before she spoke. Tears welled up in her eyes as she muttered an apology. "Don't be sorry, Ginny," he said.  
  
"But those memories can't be pleasant."  
  
"Some aren't," he said. "But a lot more of them are.  
  
"Lily was the finest woman I knew," he said. "She was warm-hearted, generous, and loving. I see a lot of her when I look at you." Ginny looked surprised at that. "Did you know she had red hair? Nearly the same as yours. You have more golden highlights than she did, but it shines in the light like hers. She was small, like you. And she had the patience of a saint." He laughed at the memory that provoked.  
  
"Well, she would have to, wouldn't she, considering who her husband's best friends were. I could tell you some stories, Ginny. But let's just say she put up with a lot. Like you do with all those brothers of yours. There, I've gotten you to smile." And with that Sirius had smiled too. He was a different person when he did that. The years of pain seemed to melt away.  
  
"Well, have you found anything interesting in here?"  
  
"Not really. Just this dusty old pouch." She took it out of her apron pocket. "It was stuck under the wardrobe. I guess this belongs to you." She held it out to him.  
  
"I always wondered where that had gotten to." He took the pouch from her. "My cousin, Andromeda, had given this to me when I turned 14. In a fit of pique, I tossed it when she'd gone and married Ted Tonks. Felt a bit betrayed really, and jealous. She had gotten away from the family and left me behind, you see." Sirius opened the pouch and emptied the contents in his hand. It was a pretty gold pin. His initials, SB, intricately carved in gold. It was lovely. He held it out to her, so she could take it to look at.  
  
"Sirius, this is beautiful!" she said a bit in awe of the workmanship that had gone into the piece.  
  
"Do you really like it?" he asked. Ginny nodded. "It's yours."  
  
"But, I can't," she said. "It was a gift, it must have meant a lot to you."  
  
"It did," he replied. "But it doesn't now. Not really. Besides, it's mine to give as I please. And it would please me to give it to you."  
  
She had kept it. A little reluctantly, but she did. When Sirius had died, she had wanted to give it to Harry, but she didn't want him to hurt any more than he was already hurting at the time. She would wait for the right moment. So she had tucked it away for safekeeping.  
  
Now would be a good time to do it. Harry seemed to be over his grief. He was happier now than he had been in a long time. She would wrap it, and give it to him for his present. Before she did that, she set quill to parchment and wrote the story of how she had gotten it. She hoped Harry would understand why she had kept it until now.  
  
Before she knew what was happening, it was time for the party. She and Hermione were deciding what to wear in Ginny's room. It was the first time they had been alone together since Hermione had arrived the day before. Between the surreptitious snogging sessions with Ron and her re-bonding with Harry, Hermione had pretty much been too busy to catch up with Ginny. Not that she minded. In fact, she was grateful for it. Hermione was too observant. Ginny wanted to avoid questions. Especially since she was planning on leaving the Burrow tonight. She knew Hermione would figure it all out, she would worm it out of Ginny faster than the speed of light.  
  
"Why don't you wear this?" Hermione said, picking up the torn yellow dress from the corner. Ginny hadn't moved it since she tossed it there four days before.  
  
"Can't," Ginny choked out. "Tore it."  
  
"A simple repair spell should mend it. It really would look lovely on you, what with your coloring and your hair."  
  
"No!" Ginny had practically shouted. Hermione looked at Ginny suspiciously. "I really never liked it. I'll be much more comfortable in the blue one." Ginny grabbed the dress from Hermione and tossed it in the bottom of her closet. "It's too hot to wear that. It clings. The blue is looser." What are you taking about, Weasley? Stop rambling. Hermione will get suspicious. Ginny grabbed the blue dress and put it on. Then she sat at the dressing table and started to brush her hair.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" Drat! Hermione was too observant for her own good.  
  
"Nothing, nothing's wrong. What ever gave you that idea?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley, I've known you too long. There's something bothering you. It's not Harry is it?" Ginny froze. "It is Harry. Ginny, what's wrong? Harry hasn't done or said anything to hurt you, has he?" There was nothing Ginny could do. Hermione would be able to tell if she lied. Sighing, Ginny turned to her.  
  
"All right, Hermione. There is something bothering me. But I really don't want to talk about it." Hermione started to comfort her, but Ginny held her hand up to stop her. "I mean it, Hermione. I don't want to talk about it. At least not now. If you must know, I'm leaving tonight. I need to get away. I'm just stressed out.  
  
"I'm going to stay with Bill for a while. It's all worked out. Mum's not happy about it, but she has agreed. I reckon with some time away, I'll be able to get things straight in my head. Then I'll be back. But you have to promise me you won't tell Harry or Ron tonight. I don't want them to try and stop me." Ginny watched as Hermione mulled it over.  
  
"Okay, I won't tell them. But you have to promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell Bill all about it, tonight. I know you and Bill have always been close. He can help you. Don't put it off."  
  
"I will," Ginny replied. She had already made up her mind to do that anyway. Bill never judged her, and he always had a way of making her see things differently. Hermione gave her a hug, then the two of them made their way to the party. 


	10. Chapter 10

Parallel  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 10  
  
This was driving Harry crazy! For the last four days he had wanted to find the time to talk to Ginny alone. He never could get the chance. He really needed to explain things to her and to apologize properly. Whenever he thought he would have the opportunity, something had interfered.  
  
Ron had pretty well monopolized Harry's time that first day. He had grabbed Harry after breakfast and taken him upstairs, practically dragging him in the process. Once they were safely in Ron's room, he shut the door and put a silencing spell on the room. Harry wondered why Ron had done that. He didn't have to wait long to find out.  
  
"Okay, Harry," Ron had said. "What's going on between you and Ginny?" Harry was stunned. How could he have guessed that? Ron really wasn't the most observant of people.  
  
"I don't know what you mean, Ron. What makes you think there's anything going on?"  
  
"Look, Harry, I know you think I'm a bit thick, sometimes. Maybe I am. But you and Ginny never said one word to each other downstairs, not even Good Morning. And she wouldn't even look in your direction. That's just not like her. Even though she may be over her crush on you, she's never, ever not spoken to you before. So, tell me, what happened?" Harry certainly wasn't going to tell Ron that he had kissed Ginny and scared her senseless. Ron had become unreasonably protective of Ginny ever since she had started dating. He was pretty sure if he told Ron, Harry would probably be sporting a black eye for a couple of days.  
  
"I don't know why Ginny isn't talking to me," Harry lied.   
  
"I mean when I was in St. Mungo's she didn't even come to see me, did she? She has been pretty well avoiding me since I came here, she hasn't really talked to me at all. I can't tell you what happened or why." Ron seemed to accept Harry's explanation.  
  
"Well, maybe Hermione can find out for you. She'll be here day after tomorrow."  
  
"Look, Ron, I appreciate your concern. But I don't think either you or Hermione should interfere."  
  
"Interfere? She's my sister, Harry. And you're, well you mean more to me than my own brothers. Harry, I want you to be happy. I mean, you really haven't had the best time of it, have you? And, if we're really going to be honest about everything, well..." Harry had started to smile at Ron. "What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Hermione is rubbing off on you, Ron. In the seven years I've known you, you really haven't opened up like this before. I think I like the change." Ron blushed at that.  
  
"Yeah, I guess she's been working on me." Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "We talked about you coming to live here. Hermione knew there was something strained in your relationship with Ginny. We both were concerned when she didn't come to see you in hospital. But we figured you would talk to us about it. After all, I've always kind of wanted you and Ginny... Merlin! Did I just say that?"  
  
"It's okay, Ron," Harry said as Ron had gotten up and paced across the room. "I kind of figured that bit out for myself, last year. You were pretty obvious about it, you know. I had other things on my mind at the time." Ron turned to Harry when he said that.  
  
"So, does that mean, I mean, now that you have the time and there aren't other things getting in the way..."  
  
"I don't know, Ron." This time Harry wasn't lying. "I mean, I have developed feelings for Ginny," Ron smiled. "Don't get your hopes up. The feelings have to be mutual. And I haven't gotten the chance to talk to her to find out."  
  
"Well, maybe we could arrange..."  
  
"No, Ron," Harry said. "It wouldn't be fair to Ginny. She's got things to work out on her own. I can wait. I've got all the time in the world. Besides, she still has one more year at Hogwarts to get through. There will be time enough to see what she wants after that. You remember all the stress we had before NEWTs, don't you? I won't complicate things for her."  
  
Harry really did mean what he said. He wouldn't add to all the pressures she was going to be under next year. But he still had to clear the air between them before she went back to school. So, if she didn't want to talk to him today, Harry was sure there would be an opportunity later. He decided the best thing to do today was to catch up with Ron.  
  
The problem was the opportunity to talk with her hadn't come up. Molly was keeping her pretty busy with party preparations. When Harry had found out about the plans and the many people Molly wanted to invite, Harry had put his foot down. Weren't they already letting him stay here rent-free? He didn't want them to go to excess. Besides, he really wasn't ready to face a large amount of people, yet. There had been rumors of a wizarding world celebration of Voldemort's defeat. The ministry wanted to declare a day of celebration, but between Harry's health and the healer's protests, those plans were on hold until Harry would consider himself ready. He would be perfectly happy with just the Weasley's, Remus and Hermione. Finally Molly had given in.  
  
Leave it to Hermione to take things into her own hands. Presents had begun arriving by owl post the next day. The mound of presents in the corner began to resemble a small mountain. Harry had stopped to inspect the pile, he was looking to see if Ginny had left anything for him. Unfortunately, Ginny had seen him. He blushed to the roots of his hair. Even though he had stopped every so often to check, provided Ginny wasn't watching, he had never seen a package with her handwriting. Honestly, he really shouldn't have expected one either.  
  
Harry thought about trying to catch her after everyone was asleep, but that wasn't a good idea. What if they started to argue, or what if things went the other way and Ginny and he... The prospect of Molly catching him in Ginny's room put a quick end to that thought. So Harry waited. It was to no avail. Maybe with all the bustle at the party he would be able to get a few minutes alone with Ginny.  
  
The arrival of Fred and George put a quick stop to that. In their exuberance to show Harry a good time, they pretty much monopolized his attention. Harry was getting frustrated. Besides, he thought Ginny was up to something. Nothing bad, mind you. But when Bill had arrived earlier that day, she quickly pulled him into a corner even before Harry had gotten a chance to say hello. A short time later, he had seen Arthur and Molly in a heated but quiet conversation with Bill and Ginny. Whatever she had been planning, Arthur and Molly had consented to it, though he could tell they weren't pleased.  
  
Since the mountain of presents was going to take a while to open, instead of having a sit down dinner, Molly had set everything up buffet style. She fixed Harry a plate to set beside him while he began to open his gifts. He was already half way through his gifts and despite Hermione's best efforts, they had lost track of who had given him what. Only Harry was aware of the most important of them.  
  
Molly had given him another jumper. This was the finest work she had ever given him. A deep forest green (to bring out your eyes, dear) with intricate cable work, the jumper fit him to perfection. Arthur had given him a smaller version of the Weasley clock, with just the current residents of the Burrow on it. Since he was a member of the family now, he might as well keep track of them.  
  
Fred and George had given him the new prototypes of Weasley's Wizard Whiz Bangs to celebrate. They would all enjoy the spectacular fireworks display later. Bill, Charlie and Remus had pooled their resources and presented Harry with a real Egyptian Ankh. It was a small obsidian piece Harry could keep on display. It was a remarkable piece of artwork. Harry would display it prominently on his dresser.  
  
Percy hadn't attended the party. He may have reconciled with his parents, but his siblings were another matter. They would come round, Molly assured Harry. You just had to give them time. He did send Harry a gift. The case for his glasses was done in fine needlework. The stitching seemed to make the Quidditch scene depicted, come to life. Harry found he rather liked this gift, despite Fred and George telling him to chuck it in the nearest dustbin.  
  
He had expected a book from Hermione, but once again, she had surprised him. Her gift was a golden snitch, enchanted so as not to fly away and signed by his favorite seeker from the British National team. When kept in its display case, it would sit patiently, once opened, it would fly about the room until it was caught.   
  
"It's a good way to keep those reflexes honed, Harry," she had said.  
  
Ron had put a lot of thought into his gift. It was a set of journals that were bound in finely tooled leather. Harry was surprised at this. He would have thought Hermione would have given him something like this.  
  
"Don't you see, Harry, you need to keep a record of all the things that have happened to you. The world needs to know the truth someday. We all know how reliable the Daily Prophet is. I just thought it would help you set things straight, and give you a way to express your feelings." Yes, no doubt about it, Hermione was definitely rubbing off on Ron. Harry really did like the change.  
  
It was late, and Harry finally finished opening his gifts. But there was nothing from Ginny. Carefully concealing his disappointment, Harry glanced around for Ginny. She was nowhere to be seen. The party had begun to break up. Perhaps she had gone to bed. She was probably still angry with him. When she calmed down, maybe she would give him something then.  
  
There were the sounds of people saying good-bye and wishing Harry a Happy Birthday, then Disapparating. Harry gave his thanks and watched them disappear. Molly had started to clear things up, but Arthur told her to wait until morning and escorted her up the stairs to their room. Ron said he wanted to say a proper good night to Hermione and the two of them went out into the garden. Harry was completely alone. He considered going up to bed, but even though it was late, he found he wasn't tired. Perhaps a walk would do him some good. He didn't relish the idea of breaking up a snogging session between Ron and Hermione, so the garden was out of the question. He decided a walk toward the village might be a good idea. He went out the front door.  
  
Ginny was waiting by the gate. Why was she out here? She was alone. Maybe, if he handled this right, he could finally get to talk to her. He started toward her when he noticed the bags at her feet. She was leaving? Where was she going at this hour, it had just gone 11. Who was she going with? Harry didn't like this, he didn't like this at all.  
  
"Are you going somewhere?" he asked, startling her in the process.  
  
"Harry!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you."  
  
"It's not that, I just didn't expect it to be you, that's all," she said.  
  
"Who were you expecting? Just where are you going at this time of night?" Did he just sound like Arthur? But he couldn't help himself. This was getting worse by the minute. Had he gotten her so angry that she decided to run away? He had to know, had to stop her from leaving.  
  
"When has it ever been your business where I go or who I go with?" This conversation was getting eerily familiar. Ginny must have felt so too, for she said, "Sorry, Harry. I really didn't mean that. Mum and Dad know I'm going away. You really shouldn't trouble yourself about it."  
  
"They know?" Ginny nodded. "Listen if this has something to do with what I did the other night, I'm sorry about that. I've wanted to apologize, and explain."  
  
"Don't, Harry," she said. "There really isn't the need to. I'm just... I'm just going to Bill's. That's all. There's so much going on here right now, and I have all this summer homework to slog through. I need the time alone. Bill's off in Dad's workshop, charming something to use as a Portkey."  
  
"Oh," he said non-committally. It's not that he didn't believe her, oh hell, yes it was. She was leaving because of him. He just knew it. He had to do something about this, now. He reached out to grab her arm.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Harry froze. Ginny's hand went up to her mouth. She had a horrified look on her face. They stood there like that for what seemed an eternity. It was Bill who with his arrival broke the tension between them. "Thank goodness you're here," she said grabbing her bags and then placing her hand on the small box Bill had enchanted. "I need to go now!"  
  
Bill looked at Harry quickly. His expression seemed to say he was sorry. The next thing Harry knew, they were gone. 


	11. Chapter 11

Parallel  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 11  
  
She had never seen Bill so angry. They had Portkeyed directly to his flat. He hadn't even given Ginny time to drop her bags when he rounded on her.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, just what do you think you're doing, treating Harry like that!"  
  
"Just how much of that did you witness?" Ginny asked, her temper rising.  
  
"Don't you go blaming me for any of this," he drew himself up to his full height and glared daggers at her. "I saw enough. I saw Harry reach out to comfort you and you recoiled as if snake bit! I don't know what's going on between you two, but Harry doesn't deserve that! Now sit down. You're going to tell me everything, right now." The anger that had flared up in her chest left her as rapidly as a deflating balloon. Bill was right, no matter what Harry had done, she didn't have to treat him that way. Ginny sat down hard on Bill's sofa.  
  
Bill watched as she sat. He had seen the anger leave her. It was just her defense mechanism at work. Bill knew that even though so much time had passed since she was 11 that she still wasn't completely over it. No one could experience something like that and survive without lasting scars. Bill knew, there were things he had seen in working for Gringot's that would stay in his memory forever. He sat next to Ginny and waited for her to begin.  
  
Ginny told him as much as she dared. She told him about the awful row in the common room, all the horrible things she said to Harry. Then he had collapsed at her feet. She told him how she couldn't go to St. Mungo's to see him, because she couldn't bear to face his hurt and anger. He did not seem angry with her at all. She didn't understand that. She told him about that night after dinner, how Harry had tried to comfort her (she just couldn't tell Bill about the kiss) and when he had called her Ron's little sister...how she had just lost her temper with him. When would he ever see her as more than that? She decided she couldn't live like that.  
  
"I needed to get away, Bill. I need to sort things out."  
  
"When did your feelings for Harry change, Ginny," he asked. What did he mean? "When did you fall completely in love with him?" How had he known? "Come on, Ginny, this is me you're talking to. Sometimes I know you better than you know yourself. Or haven't you realized that?"  
  
He was right. She didn't know how, or why, but Bill always knew. It's as if he was in her mind. It was never any use lying to him.  
  
"I can't put my finger on exactly when," she admitted. "But you're right. I do love him. It's hopeless. He will never see me that way."  
  
"How do you know?" Ginny turned to him then.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Look, Ginny, Harry's been through an awful lot. Almost since the day he was born. Look where he grew up? Do you think he learned how to love, not the romantic kind, but to love someone like family from those Muggles? It can't have been easy for him.  
  
"You and I have all our family. Granted, we may not be the most normal of wizarding clans, look at Fred and George, look at Percy, but do you doubt you are loved?" She shook her head no.  
  
"Harry never had that. Then he discovered he was a wizard. That had to have been a shock. Do you think that even now, he's entirely used to that idea? Then he discovers that the most evil wizard in centuries is out to kill him. And for what? Just because he is who he is.  
  
"Harry's only learned to care for others fairly recently, wouldn't you say? He's still processing all this in his heart. You know with Harry, either you love him or you hate him. There's no in between. There's just something about him. I certainly don't understand it, I suspect he doesn't either.  
  
"And now he finds himself in an unique situation. For the first time in his life, he's not being threatened. He can relax, let his guard down. It's going to be difficult for him to learn to live that way after 18 years. What I'm saying, Ginny, is give him time and have patience. I have a feeling that sooner or later, he will start looking at you in a whole different light." She knew she would have to think about what Bill said. She had never thought of things his way.  
  
"I'll let you stay for as long as you like, Ginny," he said. "But you really have to think and try to understand. This isn't a place for you to hide. Eventually you will have to face your feelings and Harry. I want to see that happen. Okay?"  
  
As she lay on the sofa bed later that night she thought through all that Bill had said. Was he right? Was all that was needed, time? The more she thought, the more confused she became. How could Harry, such a loving person, have trouble loving someone? It was instinctive in Harry, to care for others. It was an essential part of him. This was hopeless. She couldn't figure him out at all.  
  
For that matter, she couldn't figure herself out either. And if she was having trouble with her own motivations, how much more would Harry have? Look, Weasley, you just rejected him totally, but when he finds his birthday present, what's he going to think then?  
  
She hadn't put the pin with all the other gifts. It was too personal. Too personal for her and certainly more so for Harry. She stood on the landing after telling Hermione she forgot something, telling her she would be right there. She supposed Hermione had believed her, because she went down to the party. Ginny had put the gift in her pocket, hoping to find a moment to give it to Harry away from the others. She drew it out now. The black velvet bag was affixed to the ribbon that sealed the parchment where she had written its story to Harry.  
  
Once he saw it, once he read the story, how would he feel? She could imagine him blocking everyone out, reading her tale. She was certain he would cry. Even though two years had passed, she was sure Sirius' death was still too fresh in his mind. He would begin to grieve again. Did she want him to show that to everyone? The only strong emotions Harry ever showed anyone had been elation when playing Quidditch and anger when he had been frustrated. Despite everything Harry was a private person. She couldn't do that to him.  
  
And how would he react to her? She had to admit to herself that if the situation were reversed, her first reaction would have been anger. What if he had kept something of Molly's from her? No, she didn't want him any angrier than he already was with her. You are a real coward, Weasley, she told herself. You know he might be angry if there's no present from you at the party. Well, maybe not angry, Harry wasn't like that, but certainly disappointed.  
  
There you go, Weasley, flattering yourself are you? He probably won't notice that he hasn't gotten one from you in that mountain of gifts. Go on, put it under his pillow. He won't find it until you are long gone. Before she could change her mind, she left Harry his present and went down to the party.  
  
She was glad Bill had arrived earlier in the day. Ginny grabbed him right away.  
  
"Bill, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Ginger!" She always liked his pet name for her. He said she had as much snap as a piece of ginger and it had stuck. It never failed to bring a smile to her face, except for today. He took a second look at her and knew immediately that she needed him more than he needed to say hello to Harry. "What's wrong?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong, not really," please believe me, Bill. For once, believe me. "I just want to come stay with you, for a while." He eyed her suspiciously. "Look at what's going on here now and not everyone is here yet. Do you think I could get any work done here? I have NEWTs coming, with Harry here, do you think that I could possibly get the solitude I need to get anything done?" Please, Bill!  
  
Bill considered Ginny. She could tell he didn't quite believe her. His raised eyebrow was a sure indication of that. Ginny was bouncing on the balls of her feet. It seemed to take forever for him to decide. Ginny knew it wasn't fair to spring this on him, but she figured that he wouldn't refuse her if he didn't have time to think. Suddenly, Bill's face broke into a smile. Of course she could come to stay, as long as she needed. She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Oh thank you, Bill," she let him go. This was the easy part. The next part would be considerably more difficult. Ginny couldn't look him in the eye. "Could you ask Mum for me?" She chanced a glance up. The smile had vanished.  
  
"Ginny, you didn't ask them yet?"  
  
"I couldn't. I really hadn't any idea about this until today." Why was she continuing to lie? This was getting harder and harder. There went his eyebrow again. "I'm sorry, Bill."  
  
"Well, we better go and ask now. When Fred and George get here Mum won't have any time to talk."  
  
It had been difficult to get Molly and Arthur to agree. Bill had stood firmly at her side. After a heated but quiet discussion, her parents had finally agreed. She stayed out of the way the rest of the day. Tonight she didn't want to draw attention to herself. Where were Fred and George when you needed them? No sooner had that thought crossed her mind, when the twins had Apparated quite noisily. They immediately monopolized Harry.  
  
Gad, Weasley, you really are in a mess, she thought as she turned under the covers. That's four, no five people you've lied to tonight. Harry, Mum, Dad, Bill and even yourself. You told Bill you would think about what he said. You won't, you know, you hurt too much right now. No, I will think about it, I promised. Okay, but not tomorrow. It's too soon; everything is too close to the surface. Wait a couple of days. Give yourself time to calm down. That's what I'll do. She relaxed a bit after that. Sleep began to claim her. Her last thought before she drifted off was, yeah right, Weasley, go on believing that. 


	12. Chapter 12

Parallel  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Harry stood looking at the spot Ginny had disappeared from. What had just happened? All he did was touch her arm. Why did she recoil like that? Harry flung the gate open, then started up the road toward Ottery St. Catchpole. You are a real git, Harry. No wonder she hasn't wanted to be alone with you. You didn't just scare her when you kissed her, you terrified her. But why? How could she think he could possibly hurt her?  
  
Thoughts flooded his head as he walked along. There wasn't any way he would have hurt her. She knew that. Or did she? Over the last few weeks at Hogwarts, Harry had demonstrated what a powerful wizard he really was. His emotions had run wild. Everyone had avoided him. They all knew what was coming but not when. No one wanted to be caught in the crossfire. Only Ron, Hermione and Ginny had stayed with him.  
  
Maybe that was the reason she didn't want to be near him. She had seen what he was capable of when roused. Did she think he was angry with her? Did she think that their argument in the common room had caused his collapse? That would explain whey she never came to St. Mungo's to see him. She was afraid of him, of his anger.  
  
She must have been living in fear of him since Molly and Arthur had invited him to live at the Burrow. She must think he blamed her. Why do you always react before you think things out, Harry? She had been waiting for him to show how angry he was. But he wasn't angry. Did she even know that it was his injuries that caused his collapse and not her?  
  
Did she think he didn't know her at all? Of course she couldn't know how much he cared. He never did talk to her. She couldn't know how brave he thought her to be. Ginny didn't know that he had worried about her. Not because she was Ron's little sister, not anymore. Suddenly, it hit him. He stopped walking. He saw the lights of Ottery St. Catchpole ahead, but they really didn't register.  
  
What was it he had murmured in her ear after he had kissed her? He called her Ron's little sister. Not Ginny. She must have thought that was all she was to him. No wonder she had acted the way she did. Here she was expecting him to hater her, but he didn't. Then he had kissed her. Called her Ron's little sister. She must think that's all he thought of her. No wonder he had scared her. You really are a prat, Harry.  
  
He turned back to the Burrow. Tomorrow he would write to her. He had to do something to reassure her. She needed to know that he wasn't angry. She needed to know he would never hurt her.  
  
There were no lights in the Burrow. He let himself in quietly. Everyone must be in bed. He went upstairs as quietly as he could. The sounds of Ron snoring floated down the stairs to him. He hoped Hermione could get used to that. Ron could snore with the best of them. Well, she would find out in a few weeks, wouldn't she? Knowing Hermione, she would research that until she found a cure. Either that, or she would put one powerful silencing charm on Ron. Harry smiled to himself and went into his room.  
  
He crawled into bed. He really was tired. Harry turned on his side and put his arm beneath his pillow. The crinkling of parchment brought him immediately awake. He grabbed the scroll and sat up. With a wave of his hand, he lit the candle near his bed, magically enhancing the light as he did so. He grabbed his glasses.  
  
He recognized the parchment. It was Ginny's. He had seen it often enough on Dean's night table. What could this be? The black velvet pouch had some weight to it. He was about to open it when he noticed the little tag hanging off it. It read Please read me first. He pulled the purple ribbon holding the scroll together, and then began to read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy birthday. I do hope that this is your best birthday ever. You do deserve it. I know we haven't been getting on, since you came here, and I am sorry for that. I am trying to apologize for the horrible things I said to you that last night at Hogwart's. I can't explain my behavior to myself, let alone you.  
  
There was a hastily scribbled side note here.  
  
By the time you get this, I will have gone to Bill's flat. I need to sort some things out.  
  
Harry continued on to the main body of the letter.  
  
I want to explain something before you open the pouch. I am sorry that I didn't give this to you sooner. But I wanted to wait for the right moment. I realize now, that this should have been yours a long time ago, and I am sorry that I didn't do it before. Believe me, if the situation were reversed. I would be furious. But I just couldn't bring myself to part with it. I guess I just wanted my own piece of Sirius to remember.  
  
Sirius? What could this be? Harry read on, clutching the pouch in his hand.  
  
You can open the gift now. But come back to the letter, before you get really angry with me.  
  
Harry laid the letter aside and opened the pouch. He spilled the contents out into his palm. Tears welled up in his eyes. A beautifully appointed pin, SB intricately carved sat in the palm of his hand. The magically enhanced candlelight made the pin glitter in his hand. Sirius, he thought, I really do miss you. Thank you, Ginny; this is the best gift I have ever gotten. Why would I be angry with you, Ginny? He wiped the tears from under his glasses then picked up the letter.  
  
He read slowly, making sure he understood every word Ginny wrote telling him how the pin had come into her possession. There was no way he could be angry with her. Sirius was right; of course, the pin was his to give to whom he chose. That she had given him this just confirmed for him her generosity of spirit. The surge of emotion that filled him, threatened to overwhelm him. There was still a little more for him to read.  
  
You don't have to say anything to me, Harry. I only hope that this brings you a little happiness. Those first few months after Sirius died, I used to take the pin out to help me remember. I would think about how he treated me and that empty space in my heart where he used to live would fill up. I hope it does the same for you.  
  
With love,  
  
Ginny  
  
Oh Ginny, come home soon. I didn't think I could love you any more than I did. But I do. We need to work things out. Come home to me.  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning, he found he was still clutching Sirius' pin. He showered and dressed quickly. He affixed Sirius' pin to the pocket of his rugby shirt. He turned to the mirror. It looked good against the blue and red striping. As usual, Harry tried to get his hair into some kind of order, and as usual, it didn't cooperate. He waited for the comment from the mirror that would always follow. He wasn't disappointed.  
  
"It's a hopeless case, dear," the mirror said sympathetically. He turned to go. "But the pin makes a smashing statement." Smiling, Harry left the room.  
  
"What ever possessed you to let her leave, Mum?" Ron's angry words greeted Harry as he descended the stairs.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, how dare you speak to me that way," Molly shouted back. "You are NOT Ginny's parent. I don't want to hear you criticizing any decision your father and I make ever again." Ron's eyes were downcast. Hermione sat next to him, putting sugar on her porridge, grinning. "Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Just fine, Molly, thanks." He went to join Ron and Hermione at the table. "And before you can say anything, Ron, I know Ginny went to stay with Bill. I saw her leave." Molly eyed Harry suspiciously. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but she hadn't believed Ginny wanted to stay at Bill's because she needed to work on her summer schoolwork. There was something going on between her daughter and Harry. You couldn't miss it. She just hoped everything would work itself out.  
  
Before anything else could happen, a large tawny owl flew in the open kitchen window carrying a package. He landed in front of Hermione, knocking into her bowl of porridge. It spilled on the front of her dress. Hermione gave a little squeal and stood up. Molly ran over to help her clean up.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said completely annoyed. "Get that package will you? I'll have to go change." She shot daggers at the owl. "It must be another wedding gift." With that Hermione rushed up the stairs.  
  
"Are you by any chance related to Errol?" Ron said to the owl as he untied the package from the bird's leg. The owl gave a screech and few out the window. "There's no note, I wonder what it is? Well, Hermione did say to open it." Ron ripped off the brown wrapper and took the lid off. A few pieces of the packing fell next to Harry's bowl. They bounced off Harry's hand. It began to burn slightly. Harry jerked his hand back.  
  
"Ron," he shouted, "don't put your hand..." He was cut off sharply by Ron's howl of pain. He had reached his hand into the box. He pulled it out quickly. Ron couldn't stop screaming. His hand was turning bright red. The skin had started to blister and crack. Harry reached for his wand, ever present in his pocket and quickly performed a freezing spell. Molly had run to her son's side. She was cradling his arm. Ron stopped screaming as soon as Harry had performed the charm, but tears were flowing freely. Hermione had rushed back down the stairs, forgetting her porridge-stained dress. Molly took charge.  
  
"Hermione, you and I will Apparate to St. Mungo's. Harry, grab that box, and be careful. Get yourself to the Ministry as quick as you can. They can tell us what's in that box. Get Arthur and meet us at St. Mungo's. Hurry!" 


	13. Chapter 13

Parallel  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Ginny sat at the window of Bill's flat watching the scene below. It was nearly midday and the crowds rushing by in the street below held Ginny fascinated. She hadn't often been in the muggle world. The pace of everyday life amazed her. Why did muggles live like that, rushing from place to place yet never seeming to get anywhere? How could they stand it?  
  
Face it, Weasley, that inner voice told her, that's where you want to be right now. You want to get lost in the teaming masses you see down there. One more anonymous face in the crowd. What a perfect place to hide. You could hide from everything down there. No one would find you. Bill keeps a stash of muggle money. You could take some and run and hide. You know where he keeps it. He won't be home for hours. You could be long gone by then. Maybe out there you could forget. Imagine, Weasley, you could forget Harry. You could forget everything, everyone...  
  
Everyone? Mum, Dad, her brothers, Hermione - What was she thinking? Are you really that selfish, Weasley? If you left, imagine how you would break everyone's heart. I must be loosing my mind! It's being cooped up in this flat. Bill hadn't actually forbidden it, but he did want her to stay in the flat. He told her if she needed anything, to take some of the muggle money and go to the shop on the corner. Most anything she might need was there. Maybe all she needed was to get out for a bit. A walk to the shop might do her some good.  
  
Bill was low on a few of the necessities. That's what she would do. The secretary drawer held the money. Ginny went over. But how much should she take? Perhaps £20 would do it? He really needed eggs, milk and perhaps a good Stilton. She could make him an omelet for lunch. He said he would be home around 1. Maybe doing that would occupy her mind; keep her from thinking about Harry, about running away. She grabbed the money and put it in her jeans pocket. She was heading to the door when Bill Apparated in front of her. She jumped back, startled.   
  
"Bill!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing home so early?" Bill reached out and took her hands in his.  
  
"Ginny, we need to go to St. Mungo's," he said calmly. Ginny's brow furrowed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's Ron," he said. "He's been hurt. It's not critical," he said as a look of horror passed over Ginny. "But he's been badly injured. The healers say he'll be all right. Hermione is in a bad way. She could really use you right now." The rising tide of panic Ginny was beginning to feel started to subside. Hermione needed her. Ron would need her.  
  
"Let's go." Bill's flat had no fireplace, so they couldn't use the Floo network and Ginny's Apparition test wouldn't take place until October. So Bill hailed a taxicab and they rode to St. Mungo's. Bill had the cab drop them at the end of the street, they walked to St. Mungo's entrance. The dilapidated storefront that served as the entrance to St. Mungo's hadn't changed since she was last here. Bill leaned into the glass and spoke to the mannequin. He leaned further in, Ginny's hand firmly in his and the next thing she knew she was in the main lobby.  
  
Bill knew where he was going, so they skirted the witch behind the reception desk. He led her to the waiting room outside the ward where Ron was. It was funny, but she and Bill hadn't said a word to each other on the journey over here. Somehow she knew that if something really wrong had happened to Ron, Bill would have acted differently. So when she finally faced her siblings she was ready.  
  
Mum, Dad, and Hermione must be in the ward with Ron. She saw Fred and George sitting in chairs, their faces were as hard as stone. They may have teased Ron mercilessly, but they really loved their little brother. If they ever found out who did this to him, Ginny shuddered to think of the revenge they would extract. Bill went and sat by his brothers. Charlie was in Romania, but he certainly must have gotten a message by now. Ginny was sure they would see him by morning.  
  
Percy was there. He sat apart from everyone. She knew her brothers were still angry with him. The look on Percy's face told her that he wanted to be with his brothers, but was aware they still had hard feelings. Honestly, her brothers were a stubborn lot. Percy could be a prat sometimes, but this was family! When push came to shove, Percy had been there for them. Hadn't he proven that? He was there, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with them during the final battle. Well, if her brothers were too pig-headed to see how much he was hurting, then she would show them.  
  
"Percy," she said walking to him, arms outstretched. "I am so glad you are here." They held each other tightly. Percy was shaking with silent sobs. Ginny hugged him tighter. The next thing she knew, three more sets of arms had joined hers. Then all of a sudden they were all taking at once. The reconciliation had begun. Ginny backed away and let the boys talk.   
  
She turned around hugging her arms. Harry was sitting in a corner by himself. He was watching the brothers with a look of longing on his face. Then it was gone and he looked at Ginny. He stood up and came over to her.  
  
"That was wonderful," he said. "What you just did, there took a lot of courage. Fred and George wouldn't even acknowledge he was there."  
  
"They just needed a little push, is all," she said. "Weasley pride can be a bit of a hindrance at times. They just needed a reason to talk to him." She realized how close she was to Harry and started to back away.  
  
"Do you think I could go and see Ron?"  
  
"Your Dad will let us know. The healers are still working on Ron. I expect it will be a while yet."  
  
"But Bill said he wasn't critical." A look of worry furrowed her brow.  
  
"He's not, Ginny. Don't worry. But his hand was badly damaged. He's in a lot of pain. They want to make sure he is ready to see everyone before they let us in."  
  
"How's Hermione?"  
  
"She'll be all right," Harry answered. "She's strong. But I suspect she'll need you before long. She'll be glad you're here." Harry paused. "I know I am." Did he really mean that? Ginny couldn't look away. She was searching his eyes for the truth.  
  
"Oi! Harry!" George's call broke the tension between them. With a wink, Harry left Ginny to join the boys in their reunion. She didn't begrudge him that. She was grateful that George had interrupted. She walked over to the ward door and peered through the glass hoping to catch sight of Ron. The ward wasn't crowded and she saw her parents and Hermione standing opposite a screened in bed. Arthur had one arm around Molly and the other around Hermione. A healer came around the screen and spoke briefly to them. The news was good as Ginny saw the three of them visibly relax.  
  
Forty minutes later, after all the Weasley's had spent time with Ron, found Harry, Ginny and Hermione alone with him. The boys had taken their parents up to the teashop.  
  
"What I don't understand," Hermione said, "is why anyone wanted to hurt you, Ron. Can you think of anyone?" But before Ron could answer, Harry spoke up.  
  
"I'm not sure that Ron was the intended target," he said, quietly. They all turned to him. "I kept the wrapping." He pulled the plain brown wrap from his jeans pocket. He handed it to Hermione.   
  
"The owl delivered that package to you, Hermione." Ron tried to sit up, sputtering something a little incoherent. The healers had given him a pain-reducing potion and it left him a bit groggy. "If that owl hadn't dumped the bowl of porridge, you would have opened it. That poison was meant for you." Ron was finally able to string a few words together.  
  
"When I find him, I'll kill him."  
  
Harry and Ginny left moments later. Ron was becoming increasingly agitated. They all thought that alone, Hermione would be able to calm him down.  
  
"Oh, Harry," Ginny said, anxiety flooding her voice, "who would want to hurt her and why?"  
  
"I don't know, but thank goodness Hermione was at the Burrow when this happened and not at her house."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"How long would it have taken the Grangers to get Hermione here? She would have been in a lot worse shape. She may have even lost her hand." Ginny blanched. How could this have happened? Who would want to hurt Hermione? Ginny swayed a little. Harry grabbed her hand and led her toward the fireplace at the end of the corridor. Ginny started to go quietly, not registering anything because of the thoughts coursing through her brain.  
  
"I'll take you back to the Burrow." Harry said. Ginny stopped short. She wasn't going anywhere with Harry.  
  
"It's okay, Harry. I'll wait here for Bill. I'll go back to the flat with him." Harry turned to her.  
  
"I think you'll be needed at home, Ginny." Home? Home was the last place she wanted to be. Despite everything that happened today, she still did not want to be anywhere that Harry was. Liar, Weasley, her voice taunted her.  
  
"No, really, Harry, I'll just go back to Bill's flat." Harry rolled his eyes. They were beginning to attract attention. She started to back away from him. She had to get away. Suddenly, with a look of determination on his face, Harry strode to Ginny and picked her up.  
  
"What are you doing, Harry? Put me down, this instant!" She struggled against him, to no avail. He was strong, much stronger that she had ever suspected. She felt his well-muscled arms in a vise like grip against her. He set her down as he got to the fireplace keeping one arm wrapped around her. He grabbed some Floo powder, which he quickly tossed into the fire.  
  
"You better hang on tight if you want to make it through without getting hurt," he said in a low voice. The air around them was crackling with magic, just waiting to be released. Now she had done it! You've really gotten him angry. She knew she was on the loosing end. She gripped him tightly about the waist and stepped into the emerald colored flames with him.  
  
"The Burrow!" he shouted. 


	14. Chapter 14

Parallel  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Harry sat staring out the waiting room window. How much longer would those healers take? If anything really bad happened to Ron, Harry couldn't bear to think about it. Harry had Apparated at the ministry and bolted straight to Arthur's office, taking the stairs, clutching the package. Close on his heels was the guard, Eric, whom Harry had dashed past shouting "It's an emergency."  
  
"Oi!" Eric said as he came to an abrupt stop outside Arthur's office. Eric bent double trying to catch his breath. "What's...the...emergency?" Harry knocked on the office door frantically.  
  
"Arthur! It's me, Harry, open the door!" he shouted, not out of breath at all. Harry heard scrambling behind the door. Arthur opened it quickly.   
  
"Harry!" he exclaimed. "What's going on?"  
  
"You've got to get to St. Mungo's as quick as you can." Arthur threw Harry a puzzled look. The guard had sunk to the floor, a bit purple in the face. "This came for Hermione, but Ron opened it. When he put his hand in, something happened and his hand started to bleed. Molly and Hermione rushed Ron to the hospital."  
  
Despite the fact his son was injured, years of ministry experience took over. Arthur's demeanor changed, with business like efficiency, he went into action.  
  
"Eric, it's all right. Get yourself back to your post when you have recovered. Harry, come with me. We should get this to the Department of Mysteries. Then we'll head to St. Mungo's." Harry remembered the first time he had followed Arthur to the lower floors of the Ministry. It was all eerily familiar. In no time, Arthur led Harry to the Department of Mysteries. Harry explained the situation to the witch who received them.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Potter," she said taking the box from Harry. She turned to Arthur. "We'll get this analyzed and the results to the hospital, quickly, Arthur. You best get there yourself, now."   
  
"I'll be grateful if you could put some speed behind that, Suzelle," he said. "If you would let Kingsley know about this..."  
  
"Of course, Arthur" she replied. "Go now. I do hope your son will be fine." With a nod, Arthur strode from the room.   
  
"I'll let Percy know, we'll Apparate together, Harry. You go get Fred and George; we'll meet you there. Leave word at Gringot's for Bill. He'll get Ginny." They parted ways; Harry rushed to the Apparition point.  
  
Fred and George closed shop quickly. They had Lee go to Bill. Together, the three of them Apparated to St. Mungo's where they met Bill. It seemed to take forever to get to the reception witch. She pointed them to the correct ward and Bill left to get Ginny. Percy was in the waiting room.  
  
"Mum, Dad and Hermione are with Ron and the healers now," Percy told Harry, since Fred and George, upon seeing Percy had gone to sit in chairs. "They won't let anyone else in until they've finished working on Ron." Harry clapped Percy on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, Percy," he said. "Do you know anything else?" Percy shook his head. "Then go sit down, we probably have a long wait." Percy had gone to sit in a chair away from the others. He sat with his head in his hands. Harry had taken the chair by the window. Something crinkled in his pocket as he sat down. He pulled it out. It was the wrapping from the package. He didn't remember picking it up. He unfolded it. Maybe there was a clue as to who sent it? There was nothing but the address. Miss Hermione Granger, 82 Marchbank Lane, London. Nothing else. Harry folded it and put it back in his pocket. The Granger's must have redirected the owl. Wait a minute. The package was meant for Hermione.  
  
Whoever sent it didn't know she was at the Burrow. If she hadn't been there, and had opened it at her own home, how long would it have taken her to get here? She would have been much worse off than Ron. Harry shuddered. Who would want to hurt Hermione? Harry looked over at the brothers. They needed to be united now, more than ever. How could he get them to do that?  
  
He didn't have to. Ginny and Bill had finally arrived. Harry watched as Ginny brought about the reconciliation with longing. The more he saw Ginny and the magic she worked on those around her, the more he admired her. There was so much more to her now. He wanted to take the time to discover it all; he had to get her to come back to the Burrow.  
  
She broke away from her brothers. Harry stood and told her how wonderful he thought what she did was. She backed away from him. Why wouldn't she let him close to her? Before Harry could say anything else, George called him over to join them.  
  
Five minutes later, the healer had appeared letting them know Ron would be fine and they could go see him in a few moments. The healer turned to Harry.  
  
"That was quick thinking on your part, Mr. Potter," the healer said. "The freezing charm you used stopped the poison from entering Mr. Weasley's blood. The damage might have been much worse. He won't loose his hand, now." The healer shook Harry's hand and left. Harry glanced at the others. All four had brilliant smiles on their faces. He looked at Ginny. She was at the ward door. There was a soft smile of gratitude on her face. Harry's heart swelled. Arthur stuck his head out the door and told the family; Ron was ready to see them.  
  
They had given Ron a pain-relieving potion, which had him a bit muddled. So after a while, and some good-natured teasing from the twins, Bill and Percy had bustled most of the family off to the teashop. Ron insisted Harry, Hermione and Ginny stay. They were wondering who could have done something like this, when Harry voiced his suspicion. It had set Ron off and Hermione had chased Ginny and Harry from the room.   
  
Ginny looked stress out. She had started to sway, as if she would faint. Harry decided the best place now for them was the Burrow. But Ginny wouldn't go. This was getting ridiculous. She had to stop running away. Damn her Weasley pride. Harry was getting angry. The air around them began to crackle with suppressed magic. All right, she was coming whether she liked it or not. He picked her up and carried her to the fireplace. Setting her down, he warned her to hang on and they Flooed home.  
  
Harry twisted as they fell out of the fireplace, so he wouldn't land on top of her. As soon as they landed, Ginny tried to escape. You're not going anywhere, he thought and he quickly turned and trapped her beneath him. That made her struggle all the more.  
  
"If you don't stop," he growled, "we'll end up doing more than just talking." That stopped her. She stared up at Harry, her brown eyes wide. "That's better," he said. Well, maybe it isn't he thought. "If you promise not to bolt, I'll let you up, otherwise, I'm perfectly happy to stay just like this until your parents get back." Ginny nodded. Reluctantly, Harry got up. He extended his hand to Ginny; she took it and let Harry help her up. He led her to the settee. They sat in opposite corners.  
  
"You really should stay, Ginny. You're needed here." She stared resolutely at her hands folded together in her lap.  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are, Ginny. Your Mum and Hermione will need you. Your Dad and your brothers need you."  
  
"No, they don't. The boys will all head back to their own homes. Mum has Dad. They've always been a source of comfort for each other. And I don't think Hermione will be home at all. She won't leave Ron. She's probably already bullied the matron to set up a camp bed next to Ron. I'm not needed here at all." Harry could see tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"But, I need you, Ginny," Harry said quietly. He saw her shoulders stiffen. "I know you don't believe me, but it's true." Still she wouldn't answer him.  
  
"Ginny, look at me." Slowly, so slowly Harry thought she never would, Ginny turned to face him.  
  
"I don't know why, but somehow I've scared you. You have been walking on eggshells ever since I got here. And what I did the other night, well, I want to apologize for that. But, Ginny, I want to start over. I want to be your friend again. If you'll let me."  
  
"How could you say that? After all the horrible things I said to you in the common room. You must hate me."  
  
"Hate you? I could never hate you, Ginny." Harry moved closer to Ginny. "Look, we were all a bit out of sorts. Look at what we all went through last year. No, Ginny, I don't blame you for what happened. That was all my fault." He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.  
  
"I should have gone to St. Mungo's. I couldn't leave. I needed to talk to you, alone. The opportunity never came up."  
  
"You stayed because you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry reached out and took her hand. "I mean we were friends and all. I realized I didn't really know that much about you. I wanted...I want to get to know you, Ginny" Ginny's eyes widened. "I know you're warm and generous. You're wicked clever and you have a really quirky sense of humor. But I don't know what your favorite color is, or your favorite sweet, or a hundred other things I can name.  
  
"I still want to get to know you, Ginny. You see, it's because I..." Harry weighed his next words carefully. He didn't want to scare her again. For once, he wasn't going to rush headlong into something. "It's because I care about you. Not Ron's little sister. I care about you, Ginny Weasley."  
  
The air was thick about them. Harry couldn't take his eyes off her. He leaned in closer.  
  
"Green," she said. The tension melted instantly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My favorite color, it's Forest Green. And I adore treacle tarts." Harry sat back laughing.  
  
"So do I, Ginny. So do I." 


	15. Chapter 15

Parallel  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Why are you so happy, Weasley? Oh no, she wasn't going to let that little voice get to her. Not again. She snuggled deeper into the covers of her bed. Harry wanted to be her friend. He didn't hate her. He cared. But the voice wouldn't give up that easily. He cares because you're Ron's sister. No, that wasn't true. He cares because we're friends. He said so. When you looked into his eyes, you knew that was true.  
  
Don't get your hopes up, Weasley, you're headed for disappointment. I realize that! This is more than I could have hoped for. If the only thing that comes from this is friendship, then that will be good enough for me. With a smile firmly planted on her lips, Ginny finally relaxed for the first time in weeks and fell into the open arms of Morpheus.   
  
Ron and Hermione came home three days later. It would take a long time for his hand to heal. While the healers had been hopeful, they found there would be lasting nerve damage. Ron took it in stride.  
  
"Guess I'll never make Keeper on the National team now," he joked. That was for Hermione's sake. Harry told Ginny later that privately Ron hoped that this wouldn't affect his becoming an Auror. Harry and Tonks reassured him that even though he wouldn't be as dexterous, he was still quite adept at magic. If Tonks could be an Auror as clumsy as she was, a little thing like loosing slight mobility wouldn't hold Ron back. That seemed to do the trick. Ron perked up considerably after that.  
  
Still, tension was running high at the Weasley's. Aurors were stationed all about the Burrow. Ginny couldn't pass a door or window without spotting one.  
  
It had taken the Ministry longer than they thought to analyze the contents of the package. There were only three ingredients. The first two were easy enough, both were highly concentrated versions of powdered doxy dropping and bubotuber pus, normally not life threatening but in the quantities mixed in the packaging, could have been most deadly. The third ingredient was elusive. While the Ministry was searching for some other type of toxin, it was discovered by accident, that the third ingredient was essence of myrtlap.  
  
"But that doesn't make sense," Ginny said after Harry had told Ron, Hermione and her about what was related to him by Arthur. "If someone wanted to poison Hermione, why dilute the effects? It's almost as if he didn't want to kill her, just hurt her badly. Why?" The four of them knocked around ideas, each more outlandish than the next, but nothing made sense.  
  
"I'll still kill him, if I find him," Ron said.  
  
Despite the tensions in the house, Ginny couldn't believe how Harry had found the means for them to get to know one another. While Ron was in hospital and Molly and Arthur had gone daily to be with him, Harry had stayed home with Ginny. Together they would do the chores and cooking. While they didn't talk much, enjoying the quiet company they shared, they still managed to laugh and find out about each other. Harry was quite competent at housekeeping (all those years of practice at the Dursley's). He was quite surprised to find out Ginny's culinary skills.  
  
"I'm not as good as Mum," she said while preparing Harry's favorite, steak and kidney pie. "Not yet, anyway." She laughed when he denied that, stuffing a good portion of pie in his mouth. This was the best he had ever had.  
  
Ginny's little voice had stopped, too. She had grown more confident with each passing day. Harry did see her as more than Ron's sister.   
  
They talked about music. Harry had introduced her to some muggle music something called rock and roll. (A bit noisy, and sometimes you couldn't understand all the words.) Ginny played the Wizard Wireless. She laughed when he said that although he liked the Weird Sisters, he just couldn't get past the sound of the bagpipes.  
  
Harry had brought some books with him. He introduced her to Robert Louis Stephenson and Charles Dickens. When he was very young, those books had been a way for him to escape. He often imagined himself as Jim Hawkins sailing the seven seas or David Balfour wandering the Scottish Highlands. By far his favorite, he told Ginny, was David Copperfield, a little orphan who escaped an evil stepfather, to find happiness in the home of his loving though eccentric Aunt. Overcoming obstacles, a friend who betrayed his trust, a truly evil thief, the death of his child bride, he found true love and happiness. Ginny could see why he loved that story. That character reminded her of Harry.  
  
Ron and Hermione decided to move the wedding date up to mid August. If this were some new strategy of Death Eaters returning to England, then the Aurors would be needed to protect the students returning to Hogwarts. They would be hard pressed to protect all of them and keep tight security about the Burrow. Harry was still their best hope of defeating dark magic and his safety as well as those who occupied the house was paramount.  
  
After about a week the security at the Burrow was lessened. Molly had complained that it was interfering with the wedding preparations. While security was loosened, the preparations were revved into high gear. Ron and Hermione were to have been married at her home. But the plans were changed as Arthur felt they would all be safer here. The Grangers had agreed after they found out and had come to take up residence at the Burrow. The Weasley's had met the Granger's a few times over the years, and had got on together. Now, to Ginny's amusement, she found that her parents really bonded. Louisa Granger was fascinated with Molly's talents. Louisa joked that she wished she could develop magical talents. Life would be so much easier at home.  
  
Ginny could see where Hermione got her drive from. Louisa could never be still for long. Her skills with a needle were amazing. Whenever she was idle, she would have needlepoint in her hands. She was making throw pillows at the moment, for Hermione. She told Ginny the pattern was a copy of an old tapestry showing a maiden and a unicorn. It was really quite lovely.  
  
It was her Dad who was truly happy. Arthur and Tristam Granger would spend hours in his workshop. They would invariably emerge from the workshop, deep in conversation about the workings of this and that. While Louisa was all energy and ambition, Tristam was quite relaxed. It was from him that Hermione had gotten her love for books and learning.   
  
This summer wasn't turning out so bad after all. Ginny was content. She was beginning to find her place in the family, her brother and her best friend were getting married, and Harry had finally taken the time to get to know her.  
  
The summer's not over yet, Weasley. Now where had that come from? She supposed that it was because despite everything there was still danger lurking not far off. Besides, she had just seen her dad talking to Kingsley Shacklebolt out in the yard.  
  
The clearing in the Weasley's orchard would be used for the ceremony. It turned out that Louisa Granger was Jewish. So the ceremony would be a mix of Church of England and a traditional Jewish ceremony. The men were out setting up the huppa. A framework holding up a canopy where Hermione and Ron would stand surrounded by friends and family while they exchanged vows.  
  
Molly was a little disappointed there wouldn't be a traditional Wizarding wedding ceremony involved. It was necessary as there would be muggles attending. But she was placated when Ron and Hermione had decided to hold a traditional wedding for their wizarding family at Christmas.  
  
The inn in Ottery St. Catchpole would host the reception. And after all the muggles had gone, it would be back to the Burrow for the family to celebrate the wizarding way. Besides, it was just too much to ask Fred and George to behave themselves without any magic at all. They were preparing a special fireworks display in honor of Ron and Hermione. Everyone was looking forward to that. The twins did have the knack for putting on spectacular shows.  
  
The weather cooperated. The morning of the wedding was cool. A soft breeze was blowing and there was no humidity. Ginny had gotten up early. How could Hermione sleep so peacefully? She looked at the dresses hanging outside the closet. Hermione's dress was chiffon and lace with pearls sewn in an intricate pattern on the bodice and hem. Ginny decided when she got married (if she got married) she would wear a muggle wedding gown. It was spectacular, and when Hermione had tried it on, it was magnificent on her. She would be the prettiest woman for miles. Ron, she thought, you'd better appreciate this woman you're getting, or I'll hex you so badly...she started to giggle but quickly suppressed it, lest she wake Hermione.  
  
She looked at her own dress. She was to be Hermione's Maid of Honor and her only bridesmaid. The dress was a royal blue satin. The bodice was a wide band that sat off her shoulders with small sequins that would reflect the sunlight. The rest of the dress fell in soft folds to the floor. When Ginny had tried it on and looked at her reflection, she couldn't believe it. I'm not a little girl anymore. There, in her mirror, was a young, pretty woman staring back at her. Was this who Harry saw now?  
  
She climbed out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She better take advantage of the quiet now. The house would be in an uproar some time soon. Molly had charmed the coffee pot to brew instantly as soon as someone entered the kitchen in the morning. The aroma that greeted Ginny was just what she needed. She poured a cup and went into the garden to enjoy the newly risen sun and the quiet.  
  
She heard someone come down the stairs and pour some coffee. Harry came out into the garden and walked over to the bench where she was sitting. How could someone look so wonderful when they just got out of bed? She was sure she looked a fright. She hadn't combed her hair, and all she had on was her nightgown and light summer robe. Harry, on the other hand, looked well, perfect.  
  
His perpetually mussed hair was even more askew, not that it mattered. His eyes sparkled in the morning light. He wore only short pajama bottoms, as the night had been extremely hot. The shorts hugged his thighs revealing muscles she had never expected. Harry had ever been lean and lanky, but now he was well muscled. And that mustache had finally grown in properly. He kept it well trimmed. Yep, he was definitely a pirate. All he needed was a gold earring.  
  
"Do you mind?" he asked breaking through Ginny's fantasy.  
  
"What? Oh not at all." She moved over to make room for him.  
  
"You couldn't sleep either?"  
  
"No. Just thought I would enjoy the coffee and the sunrise in solitude. I think that today, this will be the only quiet time we will get."  
  
"I think you're right, Gin," he said as he sat back. They sat like that for another ten minutes. Finally, Ginny heard someone stirring in the kitchen. Molly poked her head out of the door.  
  
"Oh it's you," she said. "I wondered who was up. I'll be getting everyone up soon. This might be a good time for both of you to get ready." She went back in.  
  
Ginny and Harry looked at each other. It seemed they both got the idea at the same moment.  
  
"Last one to the shower is a stupid prat!" Ginny giggled. "On the count of three?" Harry nodded. "One..." they perched on the edge of the bench, dumping the last dregs of coffee in the grass. "Two..." Ginny continued. A wicked grin lifted the corners of her mouth. She bolted off the bench and yelled, "Three!"  
  
"Hey!" yelled Harry and then he was off after her. They met outside the bathroom door. Ginny reached for the doorknob. Harry grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away. He brought her up hard to his chest.  
  
"On no you don't." He began to tickle her sides.  
  
"Stop, Harry." She whispered. They were trying not to wake anyone yet. But he wouldn't give up. Stifling laughter, Ginny twisted in his arms until she faced him. In the struggle, her wrapper had come undone. Now the only thing between their flesh was the thin cotton of her nightgown. The contact was electric. They both froze. She burned where Harry touched her. Their gaze was locked. She wasn't breathing. Harry began to lean into her. He's going to kiss me. God help me, I'm going to let him! The door to the loo opened.  
  
"Get a room!" George said yawning as he skirted around them. They broke apart quickly, Harry turned to George about to say something when - SLAM! Ginny had bolted into the bathroom laughing.   
  
"Not fair!" Harry shouted through the door.  
  
A/N: I hope you will indulge me in this little tribute to the HP movies. My children are huge fans of Daniel Radcliffe. This was put in the story just for them. However, that being said, I do believe it is consistent with Harry's character to have read Stephenson and Dickens. He probably would have encountered these stories during his years in public school. I think that Harry would have avidly read these stories using them as a means of escape from his horrible existence. I know JKR did not put this in canon, but I think she might have. I have always maintained that her stories have a Dickensian influence. 


	16. Chapter 16

Parallel  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"And then George came out of the loo. Made a rude remark and when I went to insult him right back, that little git of a sister of yours bolted into the bathroom." Ron was laughing. Harry had stomped into his room waking Ron in the process. They had to double up with the Grangers being there as well as the twins, Charlie, Bill and Percy. When Ron asked why he was so angry, Harry told him, leaving out the part where he had nearly taken Ginny right there in the hall. As much as Ron wanted them to get together, Harry didn't think he would appreciate the fact that Harry may have lost control with her.  
  
As it was, Harry had to sit on the bed with his pillow covering his obvious reaction to Ginny. This had never happened to him before. He could still feel the heat of her body where it had touched his. It had been - bloody hell, it had been wonderful! It was also frightening. This was powerful. When he and Cho had kissed that Christmas, it was all so innocent. She was pretty, and he did respond physically, but it wasn't this intense. And that fondly remembered birthday, well there was no real emotion involved.  
  
"Oi, mate," Ron's voice broke through Harry's reverie. "You better stop daydreaming or even I'll beat you to the shower."  
  
"You go ahead, Ron," Harry said. "I'm really not in that much of a hurry."  
  
"Suit yourself," Ron replied as he hoisted himself out of bed, then left the room. "Don't complain if there's no hot water left." Hot water! No, he wouldn't complain. Frankly he knew what he needed was a nice long cold shower. He groaned and lay back across the bed.  
  
Harry loved being here at the Burrow. There was always something happening. The noise, confusion and laughter had always made him happy, compared to the solitude and resentment that living at the Dursley's always seemed to radiate. Today was like no other he had ever experienced. Harry could only describe it as controlled chaos.  
  
Molly and Luisa had rousted all the male members of the household up and into the shower quickly. Harry had caught a glimpse of Ginny as she headed back into her room. He shot her a murderous glare. She giggled and waved her fingers at him, then disappeared back into her room. Harry didn't get the cold shower he had wanted. Louisa had stood outside the bathroom door, timing the men and banging on the door if they took too long. (She's another Percy! Ron muttered as Louisa shooed him downstairs.)  
  
The men had gathered about the table and set to the huge breakfast Molly had prepared. They wouldn't be eating again until later that afternoon. It wouldn't do to have them fainting from hunger at the wedding. Harry set to griddle cakes slathered with honey, fresh picked strawberries in cream, sausages and thick slices of ham with plenty of buttered toast. Ron had begun eating with his usual aplomb.  
  
"I don't get it, Ron." Harry watched him stuff a whole sausage in his mouth. "How come you aren't nervous? I know I would be." How did Ron swallow without choking?  
  
"What's to be nervous about, Harry?" he replied. "The hard part's over. Do I like her? Does she like me the way I like her? Now that she does, how do I tell her I love her? Will she marry me? That's all solved. A short ceremony and then it's off on the honeymoon." Harry shook his head. He resolved to stick close to Ron all day. Sooner or later reality would sink in and Harry would be there, either to catch him when he fainted or keep him from bolting.  
  
They had nearly finished breakfast when Ginny came into the kitchen. She was wearing a baggy blue t-shirt that looked like it would fit Dudley and cut-offs. Why did she hide her figure like that? Judging from what Harry had felt this morning (his body still felt the heat) she had quite a good figure. Harry decided to add that to his ever-growing list of things he wanted to know about her.  
  
"You lot will have to clear off now," she said.  
  
"But I'm not done yet," Ron whined.  
  
"Take it with you then. Mrs. Granger says you've got to go."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked. Tristam, who had been enjoying the byplay of all the Weasley men, spoke up.  
  
"It's an old custom, Ron. It's supposed to be bad luck for the groom to see the bride on her wedding day. I suspect that Hermione is ready to come down to breakfast now." Ron sputtered at that. Tristam continued, "I think it wise we comply. You don't want to see Louisa angry, believe me. She is worse than Hermione." They all thought it wise to leave then.  
  
Arthur, Tristam, Charlie and Percy disappeared into the workshop. They would be there for hours. Fred, George, and Bill went to set up the fireworks display.  
  
"Let's head down to the brook, Harry. Fancy a swim?" Harry agreed. He needed that dip in the cold water of the brook. Seeing Ginny dressed like that and comparing it to what he had felt this morning had set him off again. He had to get himself under control. Ginny and he had developed a fragile rapport. She still wasn't entirely comfortable around him yet. It was a close thing in the hall this morning. He didn't want to risk scaring her again.  
  
They had been swimming for quite a while, had lost track of the time really. Ginny had come down to call them to get dressed for the wedding.  
  
"I'll be there in a few, Ginny," Ron said. "You can go back now." She didn't move.  
  
"Mum said I was to make sure you came along directly."  
  
"I will," Ron said hotly. "You've got to go!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause I'm starkers, that's why!" Ron yelled.  
  
"I've seen you naked before, Ron. Our house isn't that big." Harry, who had been lurking in the shadow of the bank, he had hidden there when Ginny appeared, came out into the sunlight.  
  
"You haven't seen me," Harry said. Ginny's mouth rounded into an O. She turned a bit red. Then, suddenly, Harry saw that same wicked grin spread across her face that she had earlier in the morning. He groaned. He knew what she was thinking. Apparently so did Ron.  
  
"Ginny, don't you dare!" Before either of them could do anything, Ginny whirled around, spotted their clothes and made a mad dash for them. Ron sprinted to the bank, but was too late. Ginny had turned back, holding their jeans and shirts in one hand and their wands in her other.  
  
"See you inside!" Then she was gone. Harry yelled after her.  
  
"I'll get you for this, Weasley!"  
  
"We're in for it now," Ron said as he and Harry climbed out of the water.  
  
"What do you mean 'we're in for it'? Molly will have Ginny's head on a platter for playing this joke on us." Ron shook his head.  
  
"No she won't. If that had been Mum, that's exactly what she would have done." Harry's mouth hung open. "Where do you think Ginny gets it from?" Harry fell to the ground doubled up with laughter. Ron joined him.  
  
"Look, at least she left us our underwear," Harry said between gulps of air. Ron groaned.  
  
"At least you wore boxers! I wore my Y-fronts today." With that Harry rolled in the grass overcome by laughter again.  
  
When they finally got to the kitchen door, they heard the women's laughter. Harry peeked around the open door trying to hide; Ginny was standing by the table holding their clothes and wands up in triumph. Thank goodness Hermione wasn't there. For sure Ron would have bolted. Molly spotted him.  
  
"All right, boys, you'd better get in here."  
  
"Molly! We can't! I mean, Mrs. Granger, Ginny..." Giggling, Molly took the jeans from her daughter and brought them to Harry. "Thanks," he said as he took them. "I'll get you for this, Weasley," he mouthed to Ginny as Molly turned to walk away. With a smile, Ginny shrugged and went upstairs.  
  
It didn't take any of them long to dress. They had gathered in the parlor waiting for the women to be ready. Harry looked around. They really were a fine group of men. Harry hoped Ron could see that.  
  
He had been talking to Arthur when Molly had come down the stairs. Harry's back was to her. One moment, he and Arthur were talking and the next, Arthur's eyes had gone wide and Harry was forgotten. He started to walk away. Harry turned. If Ginny was a princess, then Molly was the queen. Her bearing was regal and the light blue dress suited her. Smiles had broken out on all the Weasley's faces. Even the twins, ever ready with a comment, were speechless.  
  
"You look even lovelier than the day we were married, Molly my dear." Arthur's eyes were shining with pride. Molly smiled and bowed her head shyly. In that moment, Harry realized that Molly's sense of humor wasn't the only thing Ginny had gotten from her mother. She was beautiful. Harry could see why Arthur had fallen in love with her. Arthur was a lucky man.  
  
"You boys best get up to the orchard, the guests should be arriving at any moment," her eyes never left her husband's. There was a love so deep and lasting in her eyes. They all began to leave, Arthur tenderly tucked her arm beneath his and they led the way to the wedding. 


	17. Chapter 17

Parallel  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Ginny had always loved this house. It didn't matter to her that it was a bit run down and built all higgledy-piggledy. Every nook and cranny was filled with love and laughter. All those old wizarding families could keep their mouldy old mansions. This was the only place for her. How could she have thought to run away? She liked it when the house was full, like now. She liked it when everyone was gone and she had the run of it to herself. She liked it even more, now that Harry was here.  
  
She and Harry had become friends, at last. He was finally getting to know her, appreciate her for who she was. This morning as they shared the dawn and coffee, they hadn't said anything, but she could tell he enjoyed just sitting quietly with her. None of her brothers had ever done that, not even Bill.  
  
Maybe Bill was right. Maybe Harry was seeing her differently. When they had touched outside the bathroom, Ginny has sensed the change in him. At that moment, she was no longer a little girl to him. Could she hope for more than friendship?  
  
"Tuppence for you thoughts, Ginny," Hermione broke through her reverie.   
  
"What?"  
  
"It's an old muggle saying," Hermione said as she joined Ginny on the bed. "It means I wonder what you're thinking."  
  
"You shouldn't bother about me, you need to concentrate on getting ready."  
  
"We've got loads of time yet. Besides I think there's something going on in this house that may bring more happiness."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione moved closer to Ginny. She took her hands.  
  
"You and Harry. And don't tell me nothing's going on." There was no point in denying it. Hermione was too sharp for that. "Ever since you came back from Bill's flat, it seems you and Harry have come to some sort of understanding." Ginny started to tell her. The words came pouring out of her. There were some things she just couldn't share yet, the feelings were too fresh to share, but she told Hermione almost all of it.  
  
"We're friends now, Hermione. I won't get my hopes up. If all that comes out of this is friendship, then that will be enough for me."  
  
"If you want, I can talk to Ron."  
  
"No," she said. If Harry's said anything to Ron, I'm sure he wouldn't want Ron to tell anyone. I can't do that to them. I can wait." Hermione hugged Ginny. "Come on, Hermione, we really have to get ready now." Molly called to Ginny.  
  
"You'd best go get your brother. It's time for the boys to get ready. I think they went down to the brook. Make sure Ron comes right away. You know how he loves to take his time." Ginny nodded and dashed out the door.  
  
She heard splashing coming from the brook. The boys must have gone swimming. She couldn't resist. She had to see what they were up to. She crept up to the old willow that hung precariously on the bank. Whatever she thought to expect, it wasn't this. She peered out from behind the bole of the tree. They were absolutely starkers! Ginny quickly pulled back. She hadn't really seen anything she shouldn't. She knew she was blushing furiously. She really should make some noise so they would know she was there. She took one last peek. Harry and Ron were standing in the waist deep water splashing each other madly and laughing. Ginny had never heard anything so beautiful before. In all the years she had known Harry, he had never been able to enjoy life as he did now. Harry was changing, growing, and becoming a man. She hoped that she would be a part of his life.  
  
Ginny backed away. When she turned back, she made sure she shouted for Ron. They would take cover then. Where was Harry? He had disappeared. She told Ron to come in. Of course he wouldn't come out of the water, stubborn git. Why didn't they just Apparate to Harry's room? When Harry came into the light, Ginny was taken aback. His hair was plastered to his face. The water droplets dripping down his chest dazzled her. He was too appealing for words. Well, if they were too thick to Apparate, then they deserved what she suddenly decided to do.  
  
She made a beeline for their clothing and wands, waved them at the boys and took off for the house. Her laughter floated back to them.   
  
Molly and Luisa were sharing a cup of tea when Ginny burst into the kitchen. Ginny told them what had just happened and they all burst into laughter.  
  
"You didn't take all their clothes, Ginny?" Luisa said wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.  
  
"I left them their under shorts. I couldn't be that cruel." Laughter erupted around the table again. "They were so thick! Whey didn't they just Apparate? I even took their wands." She held up their clothes and wands in triumph. That's when Harry peeked around the door. Ginny gave Molly their jeans and left their shirts and wands on the table. She smiled at Harry's threat and beat a hasty retreat up the stairs.  
  
"You didn't," Hermione gasped out between fits of laughter. "I would have loved to have seen Ron's face! Ginny, you're priceless!" They heard Harry and Ron climbing the stairs and quickly stifled their laughter. It took them quite a while to calm down enough to begin getting ready in earnest.  
  
The two girls looked at themselves in the mirror. When did we grow up, Ginny thought? She remembered the first time the two of them had met in Diagon Alley. Hermione was a skinny, bushy-haired girl of 12. She was a little afraid of her as Ron had told Ginny how smart she was and how wickedly clever she could be. But when they actually met, and Hermione had smiled at her and actually talked to her as an equal, she knew she had found a friend for life.  
  
Where had the time gone? Ginny was so happy that Hermione was going to be more than a friend now. She finally had a sister.   
  
"You look so beautiful, Hermione. You'll outshine everyone today."  
  
"When did we grow up, Ginny," Hermione said. "One minute we were awkward teenagers, the next we're young women. Have we changed that much?" The two of them hugged.  
  
"We have changed, I think, but for the better." The clock on the bed stand chimed. "Time to go. Are you ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be." They linked arms and left the room.   
  
They waited at the edge of the clearing, the trees screening them from the assembled guests. There was soft music playing. Ginny chanced a glance. There were so many people. Suddenly, her nerves jangled and she pulled back, her eyes wide with fear. She looked at Hermione. She was so relaxed. How does she do it?  
  
"You all right, Ginny?"  
  
"'Mione, what if I trip? What if I fall on my face? It'll ruin everything!"  
  
"Ginny, calm down. You'll be fine. Keep your eyes on your parents. They'll give you confidence. Besides, the look on your brother's faces when they see you will be enough to get you through this." Ginny smiled. Hermione was right. She would do this to show her brothers that she wasn't 11 years old anymore. The music changed. That was her cue.   
  
With her head held high, Ginny stepped out into the aisle. She looked at her parents. Molly had tears in her eyes with the broadest smile Ginny had ever seen her mother wear. Dad was smiling, too. She saw him mouth the words "Fairy Princess." There was pride shining from him as he watched his youngest child. Hermione was right. With a surge of confidence, Ginny continued down the aisle. There were her brothers, standing next to her parents. Ginny would never forget the looks on their faces for as long as she lived. Why, Fred and George's mouths had actually hung open. Didn't think I'd clean up this good, did you boys, she thought. Ron surprised her, she thought he would be a stunned as the others, but instead he had the same look on his face as Dad. She smiled back at him.  
  
Dare she look at Harry? Was she ready to see what he thought? Might as well, Weasley, then you'll really know how he feels about you. Why did that voice have to surface now, of all times? It's nerves, she thought. Don't give in to it. You are lovely today; your whole family thinks so. Go on, look at Harry.  
  
She met his gaze. It's intensity nearly knocked her off her feet. This was passion in its most undiluted form. If they had been alone, Ginny was sure Harry would have kissed her senseless. The heat from his eyes melted her heart. She knew now, that being friends would never be enough.  
  
They had made a new start. Could she and Harry take things further? She hoped so with all her heart. She had finally reached the huppa and took her place to the left of the table where the vicar and Rabbi stood. Everyone turned as the Wedding March played. Everyone except Harry. His eyes never left her. 


	18. Chapter 18

Parallel  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 18  
  
The music changed. Ginny stepped into the aisle. Harry's heart nearly burst. My God, when did she change? Was that really Ginny? He scanned her from head to toe. Her hair was entwined with wildflowers. Some of it flowed down her back. Wispy curled tendrils caressed her cheeks. It was the first time he had seen her wear makeup. Her eyes were sultry, beckoning him. There was a soft blush to her cheeks. Her lips were crimson. How could she look so innocent yet wanton at the same time?  
  
Her shoulders were bare, creamy white. It made Harry want to touch her. Were they as soft as they looked? All he could think of was kissing her senseless. Look at me, Ginny, he thought. I want you to see how you make me feel. It was as if he had called her name. Their eyes locked. Harry knew he would never be free of her. Whatever it took, however long, he would make sure they were more than friends. Damn, he wanted her. Slow down, Harry, he thought. You have time, but tonight he knew that he would find a way to kiss her.  
  
He didn't take his eyes off her when the Wedding March began to play. He just couldn't. She was too lovely. Ginny nodded her head slightly in Hermione's direction. That seemed to bring Harry back to his senses.  
  
Where was the bossy, bushy-haired girl he had met on the train 7 years ago? If her appearance at the Yule ball had surprised Harry three years ago, this stunned him. Ron, he thought, you really are a git. Why on earth did it take you so long to notice her? I hope you feel properly ashamed at the way you resisted her. Somehow Harry knew that Ron realized this.  
  
It was over all too quickly. Ron and Hermione shared the wine from the crystal cup. They recited their vows. There was the tinkling of glass as Ron stomped on the linen wrapped wine goblet and shouts of Mazeltov and congratulations rang in the air as Hermione and Ron kissed.  
  
The guests began to make their way to the inn for the reception. The wedding party stayed behind for photographs. Harry wanted to tell Ginny how lovely she looked. He saw his chance while the photographer was posing the bride and groom with their parents. He walked over to Ginny.  
  
"You take my breath away, Ginny." She smiled up at him. Harry was sure his heart had just stopped.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. "You look nice too. Muggle clothes suit you well, Harry."  
  
"When they fit properly," he chuckled. "I've worn Dudley's hand-me-downs for so long, I never really got the chance to get stuff that really fit. I was relieved when Gladrags began stocking muggle clothes."  
  
"Me, too," she replied. "It's time we stopped living in the past." Did he imagine it, or had Ginny just made a move toward a future together? Harry hoped so, with all his heart.  
  
It wasn't long before the photos were done and they had all gone to the inn. And none too soon, as Ron's stomach had started to growl audibly.  
  
"Well I haven't eaten a thing since breakfast," he said indignantly as Hermione shot him a look. She looked as if she wanted to start one of their famous arguments, when suddenly her face changed and she burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, Ron," she said when she finally stopped laughing. "That's one of the reasons I love you so much, you always put things in perspective for me." Ron turned to Harry.  
  
"Do you understand her?" Harry shrugged. But he really did get it. There were so many things in life that could get in your way. You could let them take over. They could keep you from what's truly important, like family, friends, things that are right in front of you.  
  
The evening shadows were lengthening when the reception was over. Harry had thoroughly enjoyed himself. He had done a reasonably good job with the toast, got a few laughs, but managed to let Ron and Hermione know how truly happy he was for them.   
  
He flirted shamelessly with Mrs. Figg she seemed to enjoy that. She really was quite nice, once you got to know her. And he danced, as much as he hated to. He knew he wasn't very good at it, but he seemed to be in demand with Hermione's muggle cousins. He even managed a couple of dances with Ginny. Her shoulders really were that soft.  
  
They had all had a good time. Everyone was amazed that the twins had managed to behave themselves for once without being threatened with curses by anyone.   
  
Finally it was time to head back to the Burrow. Ron and Hermione would change, and then watch the fireworks before Apparating to Cairo for their honeymoon.  
  
The family had settled comfortably in the garden when Ron and Hermione emerged from the house. Fred and George could hardly contain their excitement.  
  
Ginny was sitting on the same bench she had been in that morning. Harry walked over.  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
"Not at all," she said with a smile as she moved to make room for Harry. "I can't think of a better way to end the day, than as it started." They sat back and the show began.  
  
"Fred and George have really outdone themselves, tonight," Ginny shouted in Harry's ear as the sound and light filled the night sky. "I think Mum is starting to see them for the clever wizards they are." Harry leaned back and rested his arm across the back of the bench behind Ginny. Ginny shifted in her seat and leaned into the crook of Harry's arm. He watched the play of light across her face. She was so beautiful.  
  
"Ginny," he whispered into her ear. She turned to look at him. "Can I kiss you?" There was a pause. Harry held his breath. She nodded. He leaned into her. She smelled of lilacs and tasted like honey. This was gentle. Not like that first kiss they had shared. This was soft and sweet. They broke apart. "Thank you," he whispered. Ginny sighed and snuggled closer to Harry. Nothing needed to be said. They both knew they would be more than just friends.  
  
Suddenly, he felt Ginny stiffen.  
  
"Harry, do you have your wand?"  
  
"Yes, but why?"  
  
"Look!" she said pointing up to the sky. "It's going to hit them!" There was a firework heading straight for the family. No one else seemed to have noticed. With reflexes honed by years of Quidditch, Harry whipped out his wand, stood and shouted "Finite Incantatum!"  
  
The explosion when the spell hit the rocket knocked everyone to the ground. Harry was dazed for only a moment. He checked Ginny. She was getting to her feet. She was all right. Aurors had appeared instantly. They had been discretely on duty. Kingsley Shacklebolt shouted to one to fetch some Mediwizards, one Auror disappeared.  
  
Harry and Ginny moved about, checking to make sure the family was okay. Everyone seemed so; they saw a group of Aurors where the twins had been standing. Mediwizards appeared. Ginny and Harry ran over.  
  
Fred and George were still sprawled on the ground. Fred seemed okay. He kept fighting to get up but the Mediwizard wanted to check him first. Ginny had turned to George and saw the technician wiping blood from George's ear. She gasped.  
  
"What happened?" George asked. Then a funny look came over his face. "Fred, I can't hear!" George was beginning to panic. The Mediwizard cast a spell to make George sleep. The family gathered around.  
  
"We'll take him to St. Mungo's. It looks like only one ear is involved. With any luck, George should recover." With that, George and the Mediwizards disappeared. Fred was despondent.  
  
"I'm telling you, that wasn't one of ours!" he shouted at Kingsley. "We would never make anything that powerful! It can't be! It just can't be." He slumped to the ground, his head in his hands.  
  
"My God, Harry," Ginny whispered. "This was another attack!" 


	19. Chapter 19

Parallel  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Ginny was really scared. She couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed. What was happening? Why was someone after her family? Voldemort was gone, the Death Eaters either in Azkaban or fled from the country. Had one of them come back? Why go after her family? Were they trying to get to Harry through her family?  
  
She sat up. Fred and George would never have made something so powerful. Sure, they skirted the edge of danger with their joke items. But they never crossed that line. There wasn't much left of the rocket, but when Shacklebolt had shown Fred what was left, Fred confirmed that it wasn't one of theirs.  
  
Kingsley hadn't let all of them go to St. Mungo's. There were just too many people to guarantee their safety. Molly, Arthur and Fred had gone, with three Aurors as their guard. He had allowed Bill, Charlie and Percy to leave. They Apparated back to their flats accompanied by more Aurors. The rest had stayed behind at the Burrow waiting for word from Molly and Arthur.  
  
Ron and Hermione had decided to postpone their honeymoon. Kingsley told them not to. He had already arranged for their security with his counterpart in Egypt. They would be well protected. They had argued against it, but in the end, they decided to leave in the morning after they had heard from the Weasley's.  
  
The Grangers would also return to their home. Security had been arranged for them also. They along with Ron and Hermione were sitting around the kitchen table, sharing coffee and talking quietly, waiting for word from Molly and Arthur.  
  
Ginny and Harry were in the parlor sitting on the settee. Harry had his arms around her. Ginny was shaking, a bone-deep shuddering. The warmth of Harry's arms about her finally penetrated her skin and eased the trembling but it hadn't stopped completely.  
  
"He'll be alright, Ginny," he whispered in her ear. "You'll see. It will all be all right. I'm here for you, Gin." She could do nothing more than draw closer in his embrace, resting her head against Harry's chest.  
  
Around midnight one of the Aurors who had accompanied the Weasley's to the hospital returned to the Burrow. George was resting. They would evaluate the damage to his hearing in the morning. He was in no danger. The Weasley's would be spending the next few days with Fred. Could Ginny please prepare some clothing for her parents? She and Harry did so. The Grangers suggested they all get some rest. Ginny said they would once they cleared up. The Burrow settled down for the night.  
  
Ginny had fallen asleep as soon as she lay down. It was fitful at first. Then it began...  
  
She was in the Chamber again, a green glow lighting the walls. The statue of Slytherin towered over her. She was looking up at the malevolent face. She shuddered in fear. Any moment now, Riddle would appear and she would feel the life draining from her. She looked down. Whenever she had this dream before, she would see herself laying there, her body inert. Not this time. She gasped when she saw George laying there, his sightless eyes staring up at her.  
  
"No," she whispered. "No." Hot tears scalded her cheeks. Then she heard it. Not the usual high-pitched laughter of Tom Riddle that usually accompanied this dream. This was deeper, laughter laced with pure evil. She turned to the sound.  
  
Instead of the 16-year-old figure of Tom Riddle, there was a robed and hooded figure. Ginny tried to see the face hidden by the hood, but the darkness was too deep, impenetrable.  
  
"What have you done, Riddle!" she shouted.  
  
"Riddle?" a deep voice came from the darkness under the hood. "Voldemort is dead, my dear Miss Weasley. You need fear him no longer. It is me you should be afraid of."   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You will find out soon enough. When you do, there will be no hope for you." The figure had moved to her. She could feel his hot breath against her face.  
  
"I'm not scared of you. Harry will find me. Harry will save me." The figure laughed again.  
  
"Oh yes, Potter will find you. Of that I have no doubt. I want him to find you. But not too soon, Weasley, not before I enjoy myself with you." A black-gloved hand reached up to her nightgown and tore it away from her body.  
  
Ginny jerked violently awake. Now, hours later she still felt the hand where it had touched her skin in her dream. It still burned. She rubbed the spot on her chest as she looked out the window wishing for the dawn.  
  
At first, she had thought to run to Harry. To seek comfort in his strong arms, but she couldn't do that. She was sure the old feeling of dread that he thought to have been rid of would have returned. She couldn't burden him with this. This was her own private hell. She had dealt with it before and survived. She could do it again.  
  
The next few days were the worst Ginny had ever spent. The Grangers and the newlyweds had gone. She and Harry were alone. Ginny knew Harry sensed something was wrong. He tried to get her to talk, but she couldn't. She wouldn't make things worse for him. She was tired. She pushed herself hard, cleaning with a vengeance. Doing anything she could to avoid the subject and exerting herself so that she would fall into an exhausted dreamless sleep at night.   
  
It hadn't worked, at least not completely. Yes, Harry had stopped pressing her (how he didn't get angry with her, Ginny didn't know), but she still had the nightmare. It was the same every night. Each night she would wake at the same part in her dream. Then she would lie awake for hours, avoiding sleep.  
  
Arthur had returned to the Burrow to collect some clothing and head back to Fred's. George would recover. He would spend a couple more days in hospital, though, while the healers assessed the damage to his hearing. His left ear was fine, but he had lost 50% of the hearing in his right. George's spirits hadn't been dampened. Arthur had chuckled when he related how George had tried to flirt with the young matron witch who was in charge of his ward. This reassured Ginny. That night she slept dreamlessly.  
  
Her Hogwart's letter had arrived at nearly the same time her parents had returned to the Burrow. There were a couple of new books required, but other than that, there were no extra expenses for her parents to bear. Molly wanted her to try on her robes to make sure of the fit. Ginny had grown some. She would need new robes. There was no getting around it. Kingsley wasn't happy about that. But Molly was insistent. No one would dare attack them in Diagon Alley, not with all those witches and wizards about. Besides, she was sure Kingsley would send plenty of Aurors to guard them.  
  
Harry had wanted to go. But that idea was shot down. Harry had gotten angry with that. He was perfectly capable of protecting himself. Hadn't he proved that time and again? The argument had grown more heated until Ginny had stepped in.  
  
"Please, Harry," she begged. "Stay here. I know you can take care of yourself. But so can Mum and I. We'll be fine. We shouldn't be gone long, I promise. I'll feel much better if you are here waiting for me to get back." Harry didn't like it. He stormed up to his room.  
  
"I'm not a kid anymore! Why can't anyone see that?" He was pacing the floor of his room. Ginny had followed him and was sitting on the bed. "I'm the most powerful wizard there has been for centuries!" It was the first time Harry had admitted to his abilities. "They're still treating me as if I was 11!"  
  
"Calm down, Harry," Ginny said gently. Harry stopped pacing. "They know your abilities. No one doubts your skills."  
  
"They why treat me this way?" He sat next to Ginny.  
  
"Well," she began, "please don't be angry with me, but are you really recovered yet?" He started to protest. "Wait, Harry, wait. How long has it been since you defeated Voldemort? Barely two months. You took quite a beating. Harry, you were inches from death! Do you honestly think you're ready to take on someone powerful? Do you know what would happen to you if you did? You can't risk it yet. If anything happened to you while you were protecting Mum and me, I could never forgive myself.  
  
"If you won't stay here for you own sake, Harry, stay here for mine. I've just found you. I want to spend my life with you. Please, Harry, stay safe for me."  
  
"You...you want to spend your life with me?" He turned to her. "Ginny, what are you saying?"  
  
Now you've done it Weasley, put your foot in it this time, haven't you? Shut up! She shouted in her mind. It's time to tell him how I feel. Ginny stood up and walked over to Harry's window. She hugged herself. Tell him now, Ginny. He needs to know. Ginny turned back to him.  
  
"I'm saying, I love you, Harry. I love you so much it scares me. I've loved you since the day you first set foot in the Burrow. I fought this feeling for so long, I knew you didn't feel the same. My heart ached for you. I tried so hard to get rid of it. But how was I to know that you can't throw love away. It's not something anyone can do.  
  
"And now, now that we finally started something I don't want to loose it. I don't know if you feel the same way, but it seems to me you care. I want us to be together, Harry. You are my life, my soul." There she had said it. Please, Harry, please feel the same way.  
  
Harry walked over to Ginny. She held her breath. He took her in his arms.  
  
"Let me show you how I feel about you, Ginny." He kissed her. There was no doubt in her mind now. Harry loved her. He loves me, little Ginny. No, not little Ginny, never little Ginny again. Their lips parted. She rested her head on his chest.  
  
"I'll stay," he said. "You're probably right. I don't know how strong I really am yet. But it won't stop me from worrying."  
  
"I know. I will try to be a quick as I can."  
  
The tension was thick the next morning. Arthur had to go in to the Ministry. He hugged Molly and Ginny tightly before he left urging them to be careful. With their assurances that they would, Arthur left for work.  
  
Ginny saw the firm set to Harry's jaw. He was angry. Not with her, she knew that. Not after what had passed between them. It was his forced inactivity. She had made him promise to stay here. It had been difficult to extract that from him.  
  
Ginny walked over to Harry as he waited by the fireplace. He helped her into her cloak.  
  
"We'll be back soon. It's just three stops. The apothecary, Flourish and Blotts and Madame Malkin's. It will only be a couple of hours. I promise." Harry didn't say anything. He just nodded, and then enveloped Ginny in a tight hug. 


	20. Chapter 20

Parallel  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Ginny was trembling violently. Harry didn't think she could stay on her feet much longer. Harry guided her to the settee and sat with her, holding her to calm the shaking. He tried to comfort her with words. She finally relaxed enough to lay her had on his chest, but the trembling didn't stop. It wasn't bone-deep anymore, but at least it had eased.  
  
They sat like that for hours, waiting for word of George. There was nothing left to say. Harry only hoped that he could protect her from falling apart. Ginny was one of the bravest, strongest women he knew, but tonight when he had seen the horror in her eyes, he knew she was nearing her breaking point. She had been through so much in her short life. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair.  
  
He thought when he had defeated Voldemort it would all be over. Everyone he loved would finally be safe. He was fooling himself. Not all the Death Eaters had been captured. Most were in Azkaban, but not all. Those that were left, he'd been told had scattered. Gone from Britain. He was a fool to think that the threat was gone. He was all too familiar with revenge.  
  
Finally word had come that George would be okay. When the Auror had asked Ginny to pack for her parents, Harry had gone to help. She still trembled slightly. The household began to settle in for the night. Ginny volunteered to clear up. Harry would help her. Everyone else went to bed.  
  
"Will you be okay, Ginny?" he asked as he put the coffee cups in the sink.  
  
"I think so, Harry," she replied.  
  
"I'll stay with you, if you want. Till you fall asleep."  
  
"No thanks," she said. "You look exhausted. You need to get some rest too, Harry. After you cast that spell tonight, you looked positively green. You've done enough, Harry." It was just like Ginny to think of others before herself. But he had to admit he was tired. That was the first major bit of magic he had done since the battle at Hogwarts and he felt completely drained.  
  
"If you're sure?" Ginny nodded. "Promise, if you need me, you'll come to me, no matter what?"  
  
"Sure, Harry." He wasn't sure he believed her, but he would take her at her word. They climbed the stairs together. On the landing, he took Ginny in his arms and he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Good night, Ginny. Everything will be all right." He let her go. She said good night and went into her room.  
  
It took Harry a long time to relax enough to attempt to sleep. He kept seeing the rocket coming closer and his spell casting to stop it. Then seeing Ginny's look of horror. It kept replaying in his mind.  
  
"Harry! Harry, help me!" It was Ginny's voice. He leapt out of bed and was halfway to the door before he realized he hadn't really heard Ginny cry for help. He knew he wasn't dreaming. But her voice had echoed in his mind. The house as completely still. Even the ghoul in the attic was quiet tonight. It must be the stress. Ginny had promised to come to him, but she hadn't stirred. He climbed back into bed; the events of the day had finally taken their toll. He was asleep in moments.  
  
The next few days were terrible for Ginny, Harry could tell. He realized she hadn't been sleeping well; there were dark circles under his eyes. Those eyes, normally alight with mischief, had been haunted. She was pushing herself beyond endurance. Harry had tried to get her to open up, but she wouldn't. Harry backed off. He couldn't push her to talk. He ought to be angry, but he wasn't. He needed to give her time.  
  
It was at night that Harry really worried. He let her know, if she needed him, to come to his room or call him and he would be at her side. But she never did. And then there were those dreams. They were like no others he had ever had. They were vague, but he knew Ginny was in some kind of danger. She would call out to him. That was vivid. It would wake him instantly. It was like she was there with him, screaming in his ear. Each time it happened, though the house would remain silent.  
  
When Arthur had brought word of George, Ginny had been relieved. After that she seemed better. Harry was sure she was sleeping now. Even his dreams had stopped. Ginny's eyes lost their haunted look the dark circles disappeared.  
  
Her Hogwarts letter had arrived. Where had the summer gone? There wasn't much time left for them before she went to school. Just a mere three days. Was there enough time for them to come to some understanding? Was it too soon to tell her how he felt? He had to let her know. There was too much time between when she left and the Christmas Holiday to be without her, their feelings unresolved.  
  
She needed new robes. That meant a trip to Diagon Alley. Kingsley Shacklebolt wasn't happy about that. But Harry felt Molly was right. Who would be foolish enough to attack them in Diagon Alley? Especially if Harry was with them. Shacklebolt had adamantly refused. He and Harry had a terrible row. But Ginny had stepped in. She wanted him to stay here. It had stopped Harry in his tracks. He was still angry, but how could he refuse her? He stormed up to his room.   
  
She had followed him up. He didn't really want to talk. He never did when he was this angry. He wasn't a kid anymore. He was a grown man, a powerful wizard, he could protect them all! Ginny was right, though. He wasn't fully recovered. Look at how exhausted he had gotten after that simple spell the other night. And then she had said it. She had wanted to spend her life with him. Did she love him? He had to hear it from her.  
  
It was more than he could have hoped for. She did love him. She had loved him for a long time. He was as thick as Ron sometimes. She wanted to know how he felt. Words failed him. He had never told anyone he loved them. How do you say that? Were just words enough? There was no other way to tell her how he felt than to kiss her. When she had rested her head on his chest, his world had finally become complete.  
  
He would still worry. He couldn't help it. He wasn't happy when they left, but Ginny knew he wasn't angry with her. He held her tightly before she left. He had a bad feeling about this, but he wouldn't stop her. Time slowed. He kept glancing at his watch; the hands seemed to stand still. He kept glancing at the famous Weasley clock, Ginny's hand wasn't pointing to Mortal Peril. But this feeling of foreboding wouldn't go away. They would be at Madame Malkin's by now, Harry thought as he glanced at his watch for the hundredth time.  
  
"Harry! Harry, help me!"  
  
This was no dream. Her voice echoed in his mind. Ginny's hand on the clock had moved. It was pointed directly at Mortal Peril. Harry had his wand out and Apparated instantly to Madame Malkin's.  
  
Molly and Madame Malkin were chatting at the back of the shop when Harry Apparated.  
  
"Molly, where's Ginny!" he shouted.  
  
"Harry!" she exclaimed, startled. "She's in the dressing room. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Are you sure? Ginny!" he called. No one answered. Why didn't she answer? He started toward the dressing room. Madame Malkin stepped in front of him, blocking his way.  
  
"Oh no, Mr. Potter, you're not going back there." Harry turned to Molly who looked thoroughly confused.  
  
"Molly, the clock, Ginny, Mortal Peril!" Molly's eyes went wide with fear. She bolted past the seamstress. She emerged seconds later.  
  
"Harry, she's gone!" As gently as he could he pushed Madame Malkin aside and went into the dressing room. Ginny was gone. There were some Hogwarts robes in a pile inside the door. Ginny's wand was lying at the opposite side of the small room. Harry went to pick it up. He turned to find Kingsley Shacklebolt standing in the doorway. Raw fury coursed through Harry's veins. His heart was hammering in his chest.  
  
"You should have let me come, damn you! You should have let me come." Harry wanted nothing more at that moment than to pummel the Auror senseless. He started to cross the room. Shacklebolt was shaking his head. With Harry's next step, his foot hit something slippery and his feet came out from under him. He fell heavily. As he went to get up, his left hand landed in something wet. When he looked at it, he saw there was something green and slimy on his fingers. How had mud gotten in here?  
  
Kingsley extended his hand to Harry, to help him up. Harry wanted nothing from him. He wiped his hand on his pants and got up. As he walked past the older Auror, Kingsley spoke.  
  
"We'll find her, Harry." Harry glared at him. He was too furious to speak. He left to find Molly. She was sitting in a chair weeping. Harry knew she was dangerously close to breaking. He put aside his anger to care for this woman who he saw as his own mother. He knelt down in front of her.  
  
"Come on, Molly," he said gently. "I'll take you to Arthur. You can wait at the Ministry with him. I'm sure the Aurors will find her." She looked into Harry's eyes. She nodded and Harry helped her up.  
  
An hour later Harry sat in front of the fire in the Burrow. He had tried to wait at the Ministry, but it was too frustrating for him. He told Arthur he would wait at home, in case Ginny made her way there. Where could she be? Was she safe? God, he hoped so. He stared into the fire. Suddenly, Ron's head appeared.  
  
"Harry! What's going on? Dad just contacted me. Mum and Dad were so distraught. What they said didn't make sense. Where's Ginny?"  
  
"I wish I knew, Ron. Your Mum said everything was fine when I got to the shop. They had gone into Malkin's to get Ginny some robes. Ginny was supposed to be in the dressing room. They didn't hear anything."  
  
"How did you know she was gone?"  
  
"I heard her call me," Ron looked puzzled. "I can't explain it myself. I just knew something bad was going to happen today. I just knew it. By the time I got there, she was gone."  
  
"No trace of who took her? Nothing left behind? No clue at all?"  
  
"No. Just her wand. I picked it up." Harry thought a moment. "There was something, come to think of it. I slipped on some mud. More like green slime actually."  
  
"You mean like that muck you threw at Malfoy in Hogsmeade?" Something clicked in Harry's mind. But could it be possible? Only a handful of people knew the truth, and Harry was one of them. He was never to return. That was one of the conditions of the agreement. In return for safe passage out of the country, he was never to return. Trust him not to keep his word.  
  
"Ron, you're a genius!" Harry got up and started toward the stairs.  
  
"What? Harry, where are you going?"  
  
"To get my Invisibility Cloak. Listen; contact your Dad and your brothers. Have them meet me at the Three Broomsticks in half an hour. Tell them to Apparate directly to the private dining room."  
  
"What are you going to do, Harry?"  
  
"There's no time to explain now. Just tell them. I don't want whoever's taken Ginny to know we are there. With any luck, we'll have Ginny back within the hour." 


	21. Chapter 21

Parallel  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Ginny couldn't move. She couldn't open her eyes. Everything ached. Why couldn't she move? Where was she? The last thing she remembered, she had gone into the dressing room to try on a few robes. Something had hit her, hard. It wasn't a spell. No one had spoken. Someone had hit her on the head. She knew now why she couldn't open her eyes. They were covered. Her arms had been tied above her head. She was lying on a bed. Her legs were bound to the other end. Ginny groaned with pain.  
  
"Good," a deep voice said. "I see you've regained consciousness. We can begin." That voice, it was familiar, where had she heard it before? She couldn't think straight. She felt a gloved hand remove the cloth from her eyes. It only took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. She gasped. The robed and hooded figure from her nightmare was standing over her. He raised his wand.  
  
"Crucio!" Pain exploded inside Ginny. She screamed, her body bucking, straining against the ropes binding her. It was never going to stop! But it did. Gasping for air, she looked at the horror from her dreams.  
  
"Please, don't," she whimpered. "Let me go, Tom."  
  
"Tom? You think I'm Riddle?" A cruel laugh emanated from beneath the hood. "Voldemort is dead, Weasley. He's never coming back. Potter saw to that, didn't he?" This wasn't Tom Riddle?  
  
"Then who are you?"  
  
"You don't know? I'm surprised, Weasley, I thought you were smarter than that. I'm afraid I will have to punish you for your stupidity." He raised his wand again.  
  
"No!" Ginny shouted as the pain hit her again. It seemed to go on forever. She couldn't stop screaming. Oh God, let it end! He lowered his wand. Tears were streaming from her eyes. She was barely breathing.  
  
"I see you will never figure this out on you own. Pity, I did expect more from you, Weasley." Ginny focused on his hands as they rose to remove his hood.  
  
"It can't be," she choked out. He was older, haggard; the normally pale face had taken on a deathly pallor. The white blond hair hung limply about his face. "Draco Malfoy. But you're dead."  
  
"I'm afraid to disappoint you, Weasley. But as you can see, I'm very much alive."  
  
"I don't understand, how...why?"  
  
"Here I thought you were the smartest of your brood, Weasley. You disappoint me." He sighed and pulled a chair to the bedside. "Well, seeing as I have the time..." Time, how long had she been there? There was daylight filtering in through boarded up windows.  
  
"How long..." she whispered hoarsely.  
  
"How long have you been here? Does it matter?"  
  
"They'll be searching for me. They'll find me. You won't get away with this."  
  
"They? They?" he chuckled. "And who might they be? Those fools from the Ministry? Oh no, Weasley. There's no way they will find you. Only one person can do that."  
  
"Harry. You're after Harry."  
  
"Now, now, Weasley. You are getting ahead of me. And we can't have that, can we?" It seemed forever, but it was only moments later when the pain stopped. Malfoy lowered his wand. "Don't make me kill you. I don't want that." Through her pain-fogged mind, Ginny's confusion mounted, along with her fear.  
  
"So, everyone thinks me dead. I wonder if anyone grieved for me?" Draco shrugged. "No matter, I'd lost most of my friends when Mother spirited me away. Father had no idea, of course. He didn't realize how clever my Mother was. She could see which way the winds of fortune were blowing. Pity she destroyed the manor when we left, but she wanted to make sure no one followed us.   
  
"That's right, Weasley, my mother destroyed the house. I suppose she arranged for bodies to be found. She loved me too much to see me die. So she took me from danger."  
  
"You were safe, why did you come back?"  
  
"You really are as thick as that brother of yours. After she died all that was left was revenge, my dear Weasley, revenge." He spat that last word out.  
  
"You're going to kill me, you're going to kill us all!" She struggled against her bonds. She had to get away. Malfoy brought his wand up quickly. Ginny froze.  
  
"Weren't you listening? I'm not going to kill you. Not unless you make me. I'm not going to kill anyone. Not you, not your family, not even your precious Potter.  
  
"I admit I thought about it. But satisfactory as that prospect was, I came up with a better plan." His eyes locked with Ginny's. He's mad, she thought. He's utterly mad!  
  
"It's ingenious really. Father would have been proud."  
  
"What do you mean?" She decided to keep him talking. If she found out what he was planning she could escape, somehow and warn everyone. She had to hope he made a mistake.  
  
"The Dark Lord got it wrong, you know. He was too arrogant. He could never believe there was any wizard more powerful than he. He attacked to Potter's strength. A terrible miscalculation on his part. Potter is too powerful. I've seen it too often. He should have gone after Potter from his weakness."  
  
"Weakness?" Ginny was getting really scared now. What could Malfoy be thinking?  
  
"Certainly you realize by now, Weasley, it's his damned compassion. His nobility. Hurt the ones he loves. Not kill them, no, that would just anger him. Roused, Potter is too dangerous. But maim those around him. How do you think he would handle the knowledge that those he loves can no longer live a normal life because of him?" She knew the answer to that. Guilt would claim his life. He would never be happy again. It would drive him away.  
  
"Ah, I see you've finally worked it all out. Now we can get on with things. Now that I have his most precious possession in my power-"  
  
"But I'm not!"  
  
"Crucio!" It was unbearable, the pain rocketing through her. Let me die, she thought, I can't take it anymore! He stopped again.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Weasley. I know he loves you. I was there! I saw him kiss you. The night the Weasel married the Mudblood, I was there. I've acquired a few things on my journey. I have my own Invisibility Cloak.   
  
"I must thank you, you and Potter. Here was the dénouement to my plans." Malfoy loosened her bonds then. Ginny was weak. Her body ached, as it never had before. She tried to gather some strength. It was difficult. She was barely able to sit up. Keep him talking so you can gather you strength, Ginny.  
  
"What plans?"  
  
"Getting you here, of course. That was the easy part. I knew you would be heading to Diagon Alley for your school things. It was only a matter of getting you alone. There were a number of ways to do that. When you went into Malkin's I knew the time had come. You really should have been more careful, you know.  
  
"The hard part was leaving the clue."  
  
"Clue?"  
  
"Yes, something only Potter would recognize. But not too quickly. I needed time, you see." He sat on the bed with her. Ginny backed off.  
  
"What's wrong, Weasley? Do I revolt you? Can't you even look at me? Look at me, Weasley. Look at me the way you look at Potter." He reached a hand up to stroke her face. Ginny had backed up to the wall. She could go no further. Malfoy's gloved hand stroked her cheek. Her disgust must have shown on her face.  
  
"I can see why Potter loves you. You are very beautiful. I've always thought so. Does that surprise you? It shouldn't. There's a beauty about you, something so alluring, it comes from your very soul. I've always wanted you to look at me the way you look at Potter." He sighed.  
  
"I suppose you never will...willingly." He raised his wand once more. Ginny braced herself for more pain.  
  
"Imperio!"  
  
The pain was gone. She was floating blissfully. All was forgotten. She would do anything to keep this feeling. Anything.  
  
"Kiss me." She started to move toward Malfoy. He really wasn't that horrible. "Kiss me," the voice sounded again, beckoning her. But this wasn't Harry. Why would she want to kiss Malfoy? I think not, she thought. Her body began to tremble with the effort it took to resist. She had to resist. She would not, SHE WOULD NOT! But Malfoy's lips were on her mouth. He was trying to force his tongue between her lips. NO, NEVER! She bit down hard, tasting the blood from his lip.  
  
The force of the blow knocked her hard against the wall. Dazed she slumped down on the bed. Malfoy grabbed her by the shirt, forcing her toward him. With every last ounce of strength she possessed, she pushed hard against him. Her shirt tore away, hanging off one shoulder.  
  
Malfoy dropped his wand. Ginny had used the last of her reserves. She couldn't move anymore. There was no way to stop him now. I'm sorry, Harry, she thought. I can't stop what's coming. I tried, but...forgive me. Malfoy shrugged off his robe. He pulled his shirt off over his head, and then straddled Ginny where she lay helpless.  
  
"I vowed I'd send you back damaged goods!" He lowered his body on top of her.  
  
Harry! Her mind cried out as Malfoy kissed her savagely. She couldn't move. Malfoy held her hands above her head with one hand. The other was touching her in places she couldn't bear to think of. He ground his hips hard against her. She felt as if she would retch. Struggle was hopeless. The Cruciatus Curse had taken too much out of her. She went limp under him.   
  
He sat up, still straddling her limp body. He removed the glove from his right hand. Malfoy's nails were razor sharp claws. He raked them across her chest, drawing blood.  
  
"I'm going to mark you. Every time Potter looks at you, he will know I was there first," his face contorted into a wicked grin. Her chest burned where he had scratched her, blood seeping from the wounds. Malfoy bent to the marks and licked the blood, spreading it across his lips. She couldn't look, but she couldn't look away either. He bent over her again and pressed his blood stained lips on hers.  
  
The sound of a door being blown open elsewhere in the house startled them both. Malfoy was off her instantly. He scooped up his wand and crouched, wand pointing at the door.   
  
"Damn, it's too soon," he growled. Then a sneer of pure evil crossed his face. "No matter, now he can watch what I do to you."  
  
Ginny heard Harry's footsteps on the stairs. Her voice was paralyzed in her throat, she couldn't warn him. She had to do something. Drawing on the very last of her reserves, she gathered herself into a crouch on the bed. Harry was almost there; she had to do something now. She launched herself at Malfoy. The door to the room was blasted off its hinges. She didn't feel it, but she heard the sickening sound of her ribs cracking as she knocked Malfoy off his feet. 


	22. Chapter 22

Parallel  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Under the Invisibility Cloak, Harry Apparated into the Three Broomsticks' common room, close to the bar. Thankfully the noise of the patrons covered up the sound of his Apparition. He made a small sound to get Madame Rosmerta's attention hoping he wouldn't startle her into giving him away. There was no telling whom to trust here.  
  
Apparently not much startled her. Must be the nature of her business, Harry thought. For no sooner had he caught her attention then she whispered out of the side of her mouth trying not to draw attention.  
  
"Who's there?" she muttered as she continued wiping the bar's countertop.  
  
"Harry Potter." Rosemerta turned her back to the common room.  
  
"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Meet me in the private parlor and I'll explain." She nodded and moved from behind the bar. Thank goodness it was still too early in the day for the inn to be crowded. Harry moved silently behind her, deftly avoiding the few patrons. Once safely behind the door of the private dining room, Harry removed the cloak.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter, to what do I owe the honor of so unusual a visit?" Harry quickly told her the situation.  
  
"The Weasley's will be meeting me here shortly. We don't know who can be trusted, and we don't want to alert the kidnapper to our presence here, yet. We'd be grateful if you could let us leave here surreptitiously."   
  
"Of course, Mr. Potter, anything I can do to help, I will. I'll bring you drinks while you make your plans."  
  
"Just Butterbeer, Madame Rosemerta. We need to keep our wits about us. It won't be easy getting up to the Shrieking Shack without being seen. I don't want anyone without all their wits about them."  
  
"Do you know who took Miss Weasley?"  
  
"Not exactly, but I have a suspicion. If you could get those Butterbeers now, please. I'm parched." Rosemerta turned smartly on her high-heeled feet and left the room. Harry couldn't sit. He paced the room, glancing at his watch. Hang on, Ginny, just another ten minutes and then we'll come and get you. Please, let her be safe, he pleaded.  
  
Harry's head snapped up. Ginny's voice echoed in his head.   
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I can't stop what's coming. I tried but...forgive me."  
  
"Ginny!" he cried out. Snatching his wand from his pocket, Harry raced from the room and out the back door of the inn. To hell with secrecy now. Something awful, something too horrible to think about was happening to Ginny. He had to stop it, now!  
  
Harry sprinted up the hill toward the Shrieking Shack. The blood pounding in his ears. Hang on, Ginny, I'm coming. He vaulted the fence surrounding the shack. With a wave of his wand, he blasted the door open and raced up the stairs. Another wave and the door in front of him blew off its hinges.  
  
He heard the sickening sounds of bones breaking as Ginny knocked Malfoy off his feet. It stopped Harry dead in his tracks. Time stopped. He saw Ginny's limp half-clad body draped across Malfoy's bare chest. Malfoy lay stunned for a moment. Then began to push Ginny's body off him while he reached out for his wand. Harry was too quick for him.  
  
"Accio, wand!" Harry shouted and Malfoy's wand flew into his hand. He was concentrating on catching the wand, so he didn't see Malfoy launch himself at Harry. He hit Harry with a sickening thud, knocking him into a wall.  
  
Both wands flew out of Harry's hands. The wind was knocked out of him. Malfoy was on top of him, his hands locked around Harry's throat. Rage burned inside Harry, a rage he had only felt once before. And as his rage burned, he felt the power build up inside him.  
  
Malfoy's eyes went wide as a golden glow began to emanate from Harry. His grip loosened and Harry grabbed his arms forcing his hand away from Harry's throat. An explosion of golden light flung Malfoy across the room. He hit the wall and lay still.  
  
Harry scrambled to his knees and crawled to where Ginny lay motionless. He pulled her into his arms. Rocking her gently against him, he began to murmur.  
  
"Please, don't be dead, Ginny. Wake up. Oh please, don't be dead." As he rocked her, he poured himself into her with whatever power he had left. He willed her to live.  
  
He didn't hear the Weasley's charge into the room, wands at the ready. He didn't know the sight that met their eyes. Harry and Ginny surrounded by a warm, golden glow. The light passing from Harry, being absorbed into Ginny's skin. Harry willing her to live, tears falling like a waterfall from his eyes. Rocking her gently, Ginny gasped as life flowed through her, but her eyes didn't open. She still hung limply in his arms.  
  
It was Arthur who brought Harry back to reality.  
  
"Harry, we've got to get Ginny out of here. She needs a healer's attention."  
  
"Hogwarts," Harry whispered. "It's closest, Madame Pomfrey will know what to do."  
  
"I'll conjure a stretcher..." Arthur said.  
  
"No!" Harry shouted. "Help me up. I'll take her there myself." Charlie and Bill rushed to Harry's side and helped him up. He wasn't letting go of Ginny. No matter what it cost him, he wasn't letting go of her now.  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron spat. He raised his wand, pointing directly at Malfoy's heart.  
  
"No, Ron," Arthur shouted, gripping Ron's arm. "The authorities will take care of him. He's done enough damage to my family." Ron lowered his wand, a look of disgust on his face. "Fred, George, bind him and bring him along."  
  
They made their way to the castle. Harry cradling Ginny in his arms, followed by Arthur, Ron, Bill and Charlie. The twins with Malfoy bound between them bringing up the rear. With a mere thought the gates to Hogwarts swung open before Harry. Again, as they reached the castle doors, they swung open.  
  
As if summoned, Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonnagal appeared at the top of the Grand Staircase. Harry marched up the steps to them. Madame Pomfrey laid a hand gently on Harry's arm. There was a stretcher hovering at her side.  
  
"Put her there, Potter, it would be better if I took her from here." Harry didn't want to let her go, but he knew it was for the best. He didn't want to injure Ginny any further. He laid her on the stretcher tenderly. He couldn't forego any contact with her. He took Ginny's hand and walked silently beside her as the stretcher floated behind Madame Pomfrey all the way to the infirmary.  
  
Madame Pomfrey's normally brusque manner returned after Ginny was in bed. She shooed the men out of the room and conjured screens to surround Ginny.  
  
"I'll expect Malfoy will be in the head's office by now, Potter," Madame Pomfrey said. "You'll want to go there. There's nothing more you can do here. Let me get on with my work, but I want to see you back here when you're finished."  
  
He had to find out what Malfoy had done to Ginny. Then he would make him pay. Harry made his way quickly to the stone gargoyle that marked the entrance to the headmaster's office. Power was still flowing through him. There was no need of a password. With a wave of his hand, the gargoyle jumped aside, a look of astonishment on the cold stone face. Harry mounted the stair. He didn't bother to knock as he let himself into the office.  
  
Things had changed. There were still the myriad paintings depicting the previous occupants of this office. None were asleep. There was a soft murmur of voices as they conversed with one another. That was the only familiar site that greeted him.  
  
Gone were the whirring contraptions that Dumbledore had kept. The furniture had changed too. It was more austere. The only concession to color was the green tartan plaid table runners. Harry glanced over to the head's desk.  
  
Professor McGonnagal sat with her hands folded. Her lips in a thin line. Her dark hair, now liberally sprinkled with white, pulled back into as severe a bun as Harry remembered. To her right, manacled into a straight-backed chair sat Malfoy. His eyes widened with fear for a moment as he caught sight of Harry. Then he recalled himself and the familiar evil sneer returned. To the professor's left, on a magnificent golden easel sat the latest portrait to be added to the collection, draped in the same green tartan as the runners. There was a benign smile on Dumbledore's painted face and the portrait's eyes had that same sparkle Harry remembered. The portrait nodded to Harry.  
  
McGonnagal rose and skirted the desk coming to Harry's side. She laid a hand gently on his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can only give you a short time, Potter," her voice was as gentle as her touch. "The Aurors have been notified. They'll be here soon to take him away. Don't do anything foolish." Still the same old authoritarian thought Harry. He hadn't listened to her the last time she had warned him to control his temper. Harry's right had still bore the faded red scar. He was older now, wiser. Much as he wanted to strangle the life out of Malfoy, he knew he wouldn't. He nodded and she left. He walked over to Malfoy.  
  
"What did you do to her?" his voice was quiet, filled with rage. The sneer had never left Malfoy's face. Yet the power Harry radiated and forced Malfoy back in the chair.  
  
"Can't you guess?"  
  
"Tell me now, Malfoy. No games. I'm not in the mood." Malfoy considered Harry for a moment.  
  
"I think not," he said.  
  
"Fine, there are ways to get the truth from you. Snape always has some Veritaserum."  
  
"You think I don't know that?" spat Malfoy. "It's true, it is powerful but there are also ways to get around that. I've come prepared." Harry turned to the portrait of Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy is correct," signed the portrait. "There are ways to get around even the most powerful of potions. I suspect, Mr. Malfoy is very well prepared."  
  
"We'll use it anyway." Harry replied.  
  
"Even if you did, Potter, you'll never be entirely sure I'm telling the truth. There will always be that little nagging doubt in your mind, won't there?" Harry shot Malfoy a murderous glance. "No, Potter, I have just two words for you, they should explain everything." He paused, relishing the moment. "Damaged goods." Then he began to chuckle. His laughter grew louder echoing off the walls. Harry drew out his wand.  
  
"Stupefy!" and Malfoy's body went limp in the chair. Harry lowered his wand, hanging his head.  
  
"Harry," the painting said quietly. Harry turned to Dumbledore's image. "There is only one way to get the truth. Ask Miss Weasley. Trust her to tell you everything. If she cares for you as much as you care for her, she'll tell you all you need to know." Harry turned and left the office.  
  
Harry paused in the infirmary doorway. Ginny was still. Eyes closed. The purpling of a bruise had swollen her jaw on the right of her face. Her chest was wrapped in gauze. His eyes moved to Molly and Arthur. Molly had Ginny's hand gripped in hers. Arthur was stroking Ginny's hair with one hand, his other gripping Molly's shoulder. When had they aged? Their hair was more gray than red now. Lines etched their faces. Charlie and Bill stood next to them, arms about each other's shoulders. Bill looked devastated. Fred and George sat on opposite sides of the bed. Harry saw Fred whisper something to George. George shook his head and turned his good ear to Fred. Harry's heart gave a lurch. Ron was holding Ginny's other hand. He raised a bandaged hand to wipe a tear from his cheek.  
  
It was all his fault. It always had been. This wonderful family that had welcomed him with open arms would never be safe. Not while he was around. Harry signed deeply. Arthur saw him and came over.  
  
"Harry, come on over, we've been waiting for you, son." Son. It was once a wonderful word, now it was one of pure pain to Harry. The wall that Harry had built to protect himself from overwhelming emotions over the past 18 years crumbled.  
  
"Don't call me that," he whispered.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Look around you, Arthur. It's because of me that all this has happened. I'm a danger to everyone. You are all suffering because of me. Ron's hand, George's hearing, Ginny - God Ginny! I can't stay. I can't put you in any more danger. I can't cause you any more pain.   
  
"It's not that I don't appreciate everything. I'm so grateful for it all. But the sooner I leave the better." Arthur gripped Harry's shoulders.  
  
"You're not going anywhere Harry."  
  
"But, Arthur-"  
  
"No, now you listen to me. Do you think Molly and I took you into our hearts and home heedless of danger? We knew who you were, who you are. No one ever said life was easy, safe, and secure. There are always risks. That's what life's about. Even if there had never been - Voldemort - we still take risks everyday. Ours is not an easy world to live in. There will always be wizards like Malfoy. People with power can succumb so easily to the dark side of that. Thank God, there are people like you, Harry. People who love, people who care. You teach us so much. Like how to love despite the risks.  
  
"We love you, Harry. You may not be our biological child, but you're our son, just the same. Like it or not, you're a part of our family now. We'll never give you up. We'll never stop loving you. And we'll never let you leave." Molly came over. She placed an arm around Harry.  
  
"You're as dear to me as any of my own, Harry. If you left, it would be like losing one of my boys." Harry looked from Molly to Arthur, then to the rest of the family gathered around Ginny. There was only love and acceptance in all their eyes. The adrenaline that had been sustaining him finally gave out. He slumped between Arthur and Molly.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey!" Molly called. 


	23. Chapter 23

Parallel  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Christmas at the Burrow. Harry could think of nothing better. It was going to be the best Christmas ever. He was sure of that. Everyone was coming. There would be noise and bustle in the house again. It had been quiet here of late. And while Harry had needed the solitude to recover, he was growing restless. Besides, he couldn't wait to see Ginny again.  
  
Harry had slept for more than a day after he had collapsed between Molly and Arthur. His reserves of strength had depleted as the power he had called up left him. He was still a bit groggy when he had woken up. Madame Pomfrey must have given him a sleeping draught. He sat up and put his glasses on. He looked to the bed next to him. Ginny wasn't there. What happened? Where was she? He started to get out of bed. Madame Pomfrey must have radar, because as soon as his feet hit the floor, she hurried into the infirmary.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Potter," she said. "Not this time, back to bed right this instant!" She bustled him back under the covers.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, where's Ginny? Is she all right?"  
  
"She's fine. She woke up this morning. I saw fit to discharge her into her parent's care." Harry let out the breath he had been holding. If Madame Pomfrey let her go, then she must be better. He leaned back into his pillow and closed his eyes. He slept peacefully.  
  
The next time he woke, he heard the sounds of hundreds of voices drifting up through the corridors. The Welcoming Feast. The new school year had begun. He thought of asking if he could go, but without Dumbledore there, it would be difficult for him. Suddenly, a pair of very large green eyes peeked over the foot of his bed.  
  
"Dobby?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Harry Potter, sir. The headmistress sent Dobby to see if Mr. Harry Potter would care to come to the feast? Your Wheezy lady is in attendance. Perhaps you would care to join them?"  
  
Harry considered it. While he would love to be sitting there with Ginny, he decided against it. He was still quite tired, and his body hurt from the abuse he'd taken. He definitely didn't want to end up in St. Mungo's again.  
  
"Dobby, would you take a couple of messages down for me?" Dobby nodded vigorously. "Tell Professor McGonnagal, I appreciate the invitation, but I am really too tired. Then tell Ginny that I wish I were there by her side. Perhaps she could come and see me after the feast?" Dobby raised his hand to disappear. "Wait! I'm famished! Think I could get something to eat?" With a smile, Dobby disappeared. Seconds later platefuls of food appeared on the bedside table.  
  
He ate his fill and the plates disappeared. There was a rumble in the corridors. The feast must be over. Ginny would be here any minute. He tried to get himself into some kind of order. He must look a mess. A two days growth of beard scratched his face. He was sure his hair, unruly though it was normally, probably stuck out in ways he couldn't imagine. He tried to push it back down but knew it was hopeless. Footsteps were drawing closer. He hoisted himself higher in the bed.  
  
Ginny appeared in the doorway, with Colin Creevy at her side. What was he doing with his arm around her? A swift, painful pang of jealousy rippled through Harry's heart. Then he realized as they walked toward him, Colin wasn't holding Ginny. He was helping her walk. Her movements were slow. Pain was evident on her face. Colin helped her into the chair.  
  
"Hiya, Harry," Colin said. "Everyone's sorry about what happened. But we're all glad you and Ginny are okay." He turned to Ginny. "I'll wait outside. Call me when you're ready to go." Ginny nodded, then Colin left quietly.  
  
Ginny sat looking at her hands. It was as if she were frightened of him. He knew he had to let her know that she need not fear him. That he didn't blame her for any of this.  
  
Ginny woke to her family gathered at her bedside. She hurt. The pain that coursed through her body had set her nerves on fire. She needed water. Her throat was parched. She tried to speak, but couldn't. She tugged at one of the hands she found she was holding. Her mother quickly poured her a glass of water and urged Ginny to sip it slowly.  
  
"Thank you," she said in the barest of whispers. "Where's Harry?" Charlie and Bill stepped apart. Harry was in the bed next to her.  
  
"Harry!" the word barely escaped her. He was pale; there were awful purple bruises on his neck. Oh God, it had happened again! Because of her, Harry was hurt. All because of her! Would it never end? Would loving her only put him in danger time and again? She couldn't bear it anymore. Molly sat next to her on the bed, gathering her in her motherly embrace.  
  
"He's going to be fine, Ginny. He's just exhausted. He needs to rest. Madame Pomfrey gave him a sleeping draught. He's not hurt." The words didn't register with Ginny, she was too deeply depressed.  
  
Madame Pomfrey chased the family from Ginny's bedside so that she could examine her now awake patient. With reassurances that she would be fine, Fred, George, Percy and Charlie said good-bye to Ginny and left. They promised to write often and would see her back at the Burrow during the holidays. Ron gave Ginny's hand a squeeze.  
  
"I've got to get back to Hermione. She's waiting on pins and needles. We'll see you as soon as we can, Ginny. First Hogsmeade weekend. We'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks. Promise." Ginny smiled weakly. Then Ron had leaned down and kissed her forehead. He had never done that before. It brought tears to her eyes. "If I haven't said so lately, I love you, Gin. Get better quickly." Then he too left. Molly and Arthur hugged her gently.  
  
"Professor McGonnagal has given us a room here," Molly said. "We can stay as long as you need us." When had they gotten so old, she thought. Mum and Dad were definitely grayer now. There were lines about their faces she hadn't noticed before. Worry clearly evident in their eyes. She was so sorry. Sorry for everything. Would this pain never go away? With Arthur's arm about her shoulder, Molly and Arthur left the infirmary.  
  
"I'll be by Harry, Ginger." Bill walked to the chair by Harry's bed and sat down. It wasn't long before Madame Pomfrey finished her exam. Aside from the bruising along Ginny's jaw and severe soreness in her rib cage, Madame Pomfrey felt he was well enough to leave. She helped Ginny dress and then asked Bill to escort her to Griffindor tower.  
  
She stopped by Harry's bedside. Ginny wanted more than anything to crawl in next to him and just hold him. She wanted to kiss him awake, to make sure he still cared for her. She was scared he wouldn't. How much could one person take before it overwhelmed them? Would this be the incident that finally drove Harry away?  
  
Bill put his arm around Ginny and led her back to the tower. The Fat Lady had apparently been waiting for them. She swung open without a password. Of course term hadn't started. There were no students to keep safe yet. The house elves had been busy though. There was a comfy fire burning. Bull helped her over to the couch. A soft moan of pain escaped Ginny as she sat. Bill murmured an apology and then sat next to her. Ginny snuggled up against him.  
  
"Scared, Ginger?" It was truly amazing at how well he could read her.  
  
"Very," she replied. "It's happened again. Harry's been hurt and it's my fault. I'm afraid this was one time too many."  
  
"You're afraid he'll give you up? That he'll stop loving you?"  
  
"How did you know? It was only yesterday that we..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"You didn't see him when we found you. It was the most remarkable thing I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot. You were wrapped in his arms. He was rocking you. There was this aura around him, a golden light, and he was willing it into you very skin.   
  
"He was afraid you were dying, Gin. It was as if he was giving you his own life, pouring his soul into you. If we hadn't come when we did, I think he may not have stopped. He would have sacrificed himself for you.  
  
"I don't think you have to be afraid, Gin. There's nothing that can come between you and Harry, ever."  
  
Ginny took a deep breath and looked up into Harry's eyes. There was love shining brightly in their chocolate depths. He let out a soft sigh of relief. He didn't need to know what happened now. He wouldn't press her. The truth was there to be seen, she would tell him everything he wanted to know.  
  
Harry pushed back the blanket and got out of bed. He went to his knees in front of Ginny. He took her hands in his.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you sooner."  
  
"No, Harry, don't be sorry. You were right, you should have come with us."  
  
"I don't think that would have stopped Malfoy."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. We'll never really know."  
  
"Ginny, if only..." she pressed a finger to his lips.  
  
"No, Harry. You told me once there are no if onlys. There's just the here and now. I'm here, so are you. I love you with all my heart. I hope you still love me." Taking her tenderly into his embrace, he kissed her softly. There were tears glistening behind his glasses when they broke apart.  
  
"I've never said this to anyone before, not to Ron or Hermione, not to your parents, not even to Sirius. I was never sure how to say it. I know now. I love you, Ginny."  
  
Yes, Harry thought, this will be the best Christmas ever. He opened the small blue jewel case and looked down at the ring. It was a simple gold band. There were three garnets set along it. They reminded him of Ginny's hair, shades of red that danced in the light. They represented the three promises he would make to her. He could hardly wait to give it to her.  
  
The house had grown quiet. Mostly everyone had gone to bed. Not Harry and Ginny, they sat together on the settee in front of the fireplace. Ginny was tucked into the crook of Harry's shoulder. Her legs were drawn up under her. Harry had rested his cheek on top of Ginny's head. His legs were stretched out in front of him. He had taken his shoes off and was warming his feet at the fire.  
  
"We really should go up now, Harry. It's getting late."  
  
"I know and we will, it's just that I wanted to wait till everyone was in bed before I gave you something."  
  
"I can wait until tomorrow, Harry, after all that's Christmas Day." Somewhere in the house, a clock chimed.  
  
"It is tomorrow, Ginny." Harry pulled the gift-wrapped box from his pocket. "Happy Christmas, love." Ginny smiled. She took the box and unwrapped it quickly. Her eyes widened in delight as she saw the ring inside.  
  
"It's lovely, Harry. You shouldn't have gone to such expense."  
  
"Don't worry about that, Ginny. I do have a vault full of gold."  
  
"Thank you, Harry." The play of light about the three garnets flashed in her eyes. "Why three stones? Do they mean something?"  
  
"These stones are promises."  
  
"Promises?"  
  
"First, I promise to love you with all my heart."  
  
"I like the sound of that."  
  
"Second, I promise to be there for you, whenever you need me."  
  
"It gets even better. And the third?"  
  
"Well, when you're ready, Ginny, I promise to take you as my wife."  
  
They never made it upstairs that night. They had sat and kissed and talked and made plans for life together, finally falling asleep near dawn.  
  
Molly and Arthur had come down early that morning to have a private moment to exchange gifts before everyone else woke up. It had been their tradition since Bill had been born. Arthur saw them first. He smiled at Molly.  
  
"I'm glad Harry came to live here, permanently."  
  
The End. 


End file.
